Unlikely Happenings
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Itachi/Kagome. The battle over, the secret out, one was a threat to Konoha, the other will become one. Two unlikely souls will find their way into the others heart. The Miko... The former Heir... Two dangerous beings...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was a lot of strange things happening as of late. The village hidden in the leaves though was in for a large shake up. Some how or another the truth of Uchiha, Itachi's_** supposed betrayal**_ was not only leaked out, but broad cast for anyone and every one to hear, that included the whole village and pretty much everyone in the ninja world. The result of this was that a week later, a nearly dead not-so-dishonored son of Konoha stumbled back into their mitts. Apparently the news had not only traveled, but had placed him in more danger with his current group and side infiltration mission. Tsunade was appalled and amazed to find out that Itachi was actually Jiraiya's main inside contact on Akatsuki.

Either way, the _slowly-going-blind-not-so-dishonored-clan-killing-because-he-was-ordered-to-do-so-Uchiha_ was home, the prodigal son had returned.

The fall out was staggering. He blew up on Danzo, still nearly blind Itachi had been and was still the Uchiha prodigy, skills like his didn't go away because he could barely see. Shusui had been his best friend, he didn't take lightly to the older shinobi stealing his eye and arm for his devious plots. His brother had come home too when he had heard, no he wasn't happy to find out that his vengeance was misdirected but he still loved his brother. And though the Snake-sannin was still out there, and apparently pissed, the brother's reunion wasn't all sunshine and roses but none expected it to be, save possibly Naruto. Either way, Konoha was basically being shaken up, and unbeknown to all of them, it would be more shaken before long.

.

.

Tsundae looked over papers that had apparently gotten lost between so many attacks on the village. It appeared that two missing nin that had been gone for just over twenty years. All and all it wasn't something she'd really worry about except for the fact that one of them had been an Uchiha, and the other a Hyuga. The two had reportedly been in love but of course it wasn't just frowned upon it was like starting a miniature war between clans.

Some how in the shuffle between the Kyuubi's attack, the end of the third great war, shuffling of Hokage's and the attacks that had come here and there, they had been all but forgotten. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that the file on them had been found she was certain that they wouldn't have ever been a thought again. But that was a problem. The Uchiha wasn't anyone of real importance, he wasn't a clan head, nor a relative of him directly, in fact if records were correct he was the uncle of Shusui.

The Hyuga on the other had been the previous hime of their clan, the younger sister of both Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga, Hizako. Looking at things, the way they were she really didn't want to bring this situation up. To her, it was obvious that these two for whatever reason had left, and were not coming back, but with everything happening to the village and in the village, they really couldn't afford to have loose ends out there like this. Sadly she knew she'd have to have the hunter nin's bring them back. She would prefer alive just so that she could have them interrogated, but after that, depending on their answers more than likely they would be put to death.

She sighed.

Sometimes, she really wished Jiraiya had taken the job rather than her. Sure she'd protect the village no matter what but sometimes, it was hard to put personal issues aside, and be the boss. Either way, Uchiha Kage, and Hyuga Hizako would be brought back. Quickly she set out an empty scroll and got a mission order ready. Unlike most times, they would be bringing them back alive, this would be far more difficult than just bringing them back dead or proof of the kill. As hokage she had to insure that information about their village was not just left out there in the world.

This was a mission long overdue.

.

.

Hizako sat in her kitchen at her table, a small frown on her face as she looked at the tea cup in her hand. A crack had appeared in it, a bad omen of things to come. The thought that it was ninja related did not cross her mind as she worried once again over her teenaged daughter that currently traveled some five hundred years before then.

While she was a sensible female, she was not at all stupid, and knew that Kagome didn't let on to near as much as was really going on. That she often hid bloodied clothing, and that scars that had not been on her body before, and these things were showing up more and more. But at the same time, she trusted her daughter, and had taught her well. While Kagome was under strict orders never to use either her Byakugan, or her Sharingan, she did know how to use them, as well as chakra. In both defensive, and offensive as well as in healing ways.

A sad smile filtered across her face as she thought of her late husband, he had died in a very non-ninja way, living longer than he had thought he would as the life expectancy of a ninja was low. She sighed as the crack of the tea cup deepened, and thought perhaps things to come had nothing to do with her daughter gallivanting in the past. Deciding she would tell Akira, the older man that she called father, who had taken them in some nearly twenty years before, and given them his last name and a place to stay.

She made ready for what she felt was to come. She didn't think this omen had anything to do with Kagome. The past was catching up with her, with them, and she would prepare them for anything that could happen as best she could.

.

.

A few days later, not that the miko knew, Kagome at nineteen stood covered in blood and gore. Her hair was longer now, and still as wild as ever. Her eyes were a dark milky slate gray, they were not really as dark as her father's blackish gray eyes that everyone assumed were just dark brown, or the milky white of her mother's who hid them with a low powered genjutsu. But a fine mixing of the two that left her with stormy looking gray eyes full of life and fury. Luckily enough even though she didn't have a pupil like Souta did, no one ever seemed to notice because of her genjutsu. Ignoring that thought, the miko thought about the war she'd been fighting for the last four years.

It was over.

It had taken so much time, sadly there were few left at this point that were still standing on the side of the right. Naraku had not gone down without a fight and while he had eventually gone down, he had taken, in one way or another, almost everyone that Kagome held dear to her. Miroku had long died from his curse, years before in fact. His death had been a turning point for her, a driving force to make her learn her miko powers. Her sudden need to know how to use this kami given power had made a bit of a rift in the tachi, and the change in her behavior after she'd learned, had allowed Sango and Inuyasha to find comfort in each other's arms. While that had upset her, Kagome had realized at that point, she was never ment to stay in this time, so she accepted it.

Kouga had died in the battle, and Inuyasha might never walk the same as he had before hand. But at least over time, he and Sesshomaru were on much better terms. Speaking of him, the demon lord was her sensei, though there had always been a little bit more to it, something unknown and un-pressed. Not that she didn't know how to do something's with weaponry or her other abilities, but she would never, ever show off those skills here. She was wanted enough for her miko powers, her _'alluring beauty,'_ the shikon or something else she usually had no idea about, because most demons just wanted to eat her, mate her or destoy her; She didn't need them coming after her for the fact that she was a ninja the likes of which they had never seen.

Either way it was all said and done, and once she bathed and made the wish, she would return from wince she came. Shippo had found himself a place at Sesshomaru's side as a protector and playmate to Rin, so he would be taken care of. Sango was soon to be mated to Inuyasha, not that they told anyone but she could already feel the new life growing within her friend. Yes, it was hard at first, but she had long since gotten over the fact that they had ended up together. Kouga was dead, so was Miroku, and short of Keade who was not long for the world, Sesshomaru who didn't need another human laying around - _no matter how much she might try to talk herself into other wise._ Rin who was now staying in Keade's village under the tutelage of the elder miko, or Shippo who would long outlive her, not to mention she and Inuyasha were never going to happen, and he had Sango for that matter, Kagome was alone and had no reason to stay.

As celebrations that night from those who had lived through it all raged on, Kagome found herself in the presence of Sesshomaru as she looked out at the stars, taking the sight of them from this era and without the pollution of her own time for the last time. They never had to say much to one another conversationally, he was one that made his way in life and didn't wish to know the future, and she was nothing lordly. Either way as it had come about they somehow found comfort just being in one an others presence, perhaps that was why there had been a building tension between the pair of them. Yet no matter what, she was a human miko, and he was a daiyoukai and lord. They could never be anything intimate, but they took what comfort the other could offer without pause.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, I'll make the wish from my side ...the well probably won't work... I don't belong here anymore." came her matured voice. Silently he sighed.

Sesshomaru could only breath in as acknowledgment, he would not lie, he would indeed miss her, he'd gotten used to her in every way, even if he couldn't keep her he would miss her. And though he knew they could never be more than the moment, he still wanted her if only for the night. He wondered if she would allow that. The great demon Lord sat down beside her gracefully. The slight sexual tension that had been between them since they had started training years before _- not long after she'd just turned seventeen and the monk had just passed,_ was more strong as of late and at a head.

He knew she was innocent to a males touch, and that only his hands had ever been anywhere close to her body in any way that could even be considered sexual, save for the few times the monk had groped her in his life time. But right now, he didn't want to be the great and terrible demon lord sitting near a human Shikon miko. He wanted just to be a male, sitting near a female, he wanted to allow himself...no, them just this once. He wanted her, even though he knew he couldn't keep her.

"…Tonight." he paused, his baritone voice dripping with uncharacteristic uncertainty, not really knowing how to breach the subject, because he usually just took what he wanted either because he could or by fighting for it. But he knew this would never work with her like that. Kagome though was an advanced study of the being known as Sesshomaru. Knowing she would leave in the morrow, knowing that she had never once felt his presence in the future, that this might be the last time she ever saw him. Kagome finished his thought, smiling shyly she said quietly to him…

"Tonight, ...you are male, and I am female. Nothing more, and nothing less." She glanced at him then, her shooting lashes hiding her eyes while a blush worked its way to her cheeks, he nodded agreeing to her statement, still amazed that she could read him so, and again finding that he was wanting for more, but grateful for what could be. Slowly they leaned into one another. For her all that was to come would be her first - he would make it memorable, and for him, who usually took what he wanted, it was the first time he would ever_ 'made love.'_ Slowly delicately, lips met lips, skin met skin, under the moon lovers were made. Moans, groans, hisses and sighs musically coated the air, as the scent of sex penetrated around them like a thick fog.

Lost in euphoric bliss, there was no way to tell how many times either of them reached completion, but in the end, they had coupled well into the night and early morning and as dawn crept on them, the naked pair slowly woke. It was beautiful, and would never be forgotten, there was no shame in their action. Only a bit of a longing, and a heavy acceptance that what happened would always be treasured. As they got their cloths on, before parting though she had called to him, coming towards him and pulling him down by a lock of his hair, something she alone would be able to do, she pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss that said everything they could not.

When he pulled away from her, as reluctant as it was, his façade was back in place, but his eyes could never lie to her again, in one of his hands was a scroll. He didn't ask as he knew he would open it later, not sure of its contents, but he didn't bother to look into it as he watched her walk away, wondering if she would turn back even if in the long run it would hurt them.

Sesshomaru sighed softy, he really did want to keep her, _…if only she'd been born a demoness. _

Kagome made her way from him, holding back tears she could feel wanted to be made free. But they did not well up nor did they fall. Her heart felt a bit heavy, but free because she had him, if only for one night for all the rest of her life, she was loved. She was loved because of who she was not what she could do. She glanced back only once taking in the sight of him. Burning him into her mind, he would be a standard for all other's to live up to. She knew she might be alone forever, but perhaps he would read the scroll, and she would see him in the future, even if he did make his own future.

Turning back to the village of Edo, she made her way to gather her things, and anything she would need before leaving forever. Keade seemed to be the only one awake after the sake induced celebration from the night before. Gathering her swords, and all the things that she had saved over time in the little hut that had been given to them long before. Kagome made her way with the aging miko to the clearing with the well.

Her journey a little over four years in the making was over.

Taking the jewel from its resting place, the elder miko wondered what the younger would wish for to make the jewel vanish. Kagome lightly kissed the elder's cheek before saying she would make the wish once she was returned to her side. She didn't want or need anything going wrong. Agreeing, Keade watched the girl left them. Sad that she would not and could not stay, but knew that this place was not meant for her.

Making her way to the well, Sesshomaru's aura caressing her own, she took only a moment to take in all that was this time, to remember all those she had met and reflect on what she would never be able to have again. Taking it all in, and storing it in her memory, she stepped on the ledge of the well, catching only a glimpse of white and knowing it was him, she jumped. As the blue silken ribbons of time took over Kagome's fall a wish was made. For the most part there was a wish for happiness for all those she had left behind, and for those who had passed on during the time frame to find peace in the after life.

Unaware to herself as time allow her journey to finally end, darkness covered the well in the form of the hut's roof, all things at the Higurashi shrine were not as they should be. As she stood at the bottom of the well, Kagome took just a moment to memorize this place, knowing she would not jump down again. As the she took in her surroundings it was then that she felt the frantic aura of her grandfather, and knew something was not right.

Using skills that she'd never shown in the Feudal era, Kagome easily leapt up the walls of the well, chakra lacing her feet to keep her from falling, and enhancing the muscles in her body so she could even do such a thing. Running up the stairs, and throwing the door of the well house open, what Kagome found was not to her liking.

* * *

_**EndAN:** Well tell me what you think? Should i continue this fic? note* Kouga is canon, Ayame is not so i knotcked him out of everything only b/c i didnt want to hafta write and ending for him. i beta'd this a bit more, and thanks to the 40 people that reviewed so far, i'm already nearly done with the next chapter. I'm glad this was well received. _

_EA2: A bit more edited... I'm working on Chapter 6 now 5/22/10.. I'm up to 7k i'm thinking about 2k more givertake... and i'll be giving you that chapter soon. I'm hoping today sometime!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The main courtyard was in ruins, she could see the destruction, and feel the angry energy of her brother more than anything. Her mother had not approved but when she'd gotten back from the well for the first time she and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight, years ago; The first time she'd realized she'd had miko powers, she had come to see if Souta had something similar, and as it had turned out he had. Neither her mother or her father had such things, and they all thought perhaps it was the mixing of the two dojutsu blood limits that had caused it, but from that day forwards Souta had been a battle priest in training.

Using items from the feudal era, that she had figured out to dig up, leave in a box so that the items were carbon dated and collectible, the shrine had not needed money ever since, for that she was glad at least they would be able to make repairs without them going into debt, her mind supplied as she took in the damage without thought.  
Beforehand they had generally used the money to better the shrine, as well as funding her ever more expensive trips to the past, and for schooling in the future. Though now, Kagome really couldn't see herself pulling a nine to five, or making it through college, too many battles, and too much hidden bloodlust, she could never exist in this world as she might have once been able to.

The point was that because of her brother's budding powers, he had started to train beyond the hidden ways of her mother, as a ninja, but in a dojo, with kendo, and with swords. He was an up and coming battle priest, just like she was a battle miko, and more than able to put up his fair share of a fight. And that was given proof in how the shrine looked to utterly destroyed. Large boulder-like stones were uprooted, and turned over, it looked as if something had crashed all over the place, or if a large earthquake had happened just on the grounds.

Either way it was not the peaceful home that she had come to grow up on. Ignoring the obvious state of the property, the miko in her along with her Byakugan, activated. She could only find one pulse, one aura, and one body signature. Her ji-ji's. Without thought the miko followed the trail and made her way to the elder. When she got there, she found him to be almost dead, a grim line found its way to her face. Softly she called out to him, "Ji-ji?" She watched as aged eyes found her face, a crooked and sad smile formed on his face. Gnarled wizened hands cupped her once baby fat lined cheeks, before his broken voice, raspy and sweet sounded in reply.

"They came for your m-mother. But th-they took So-outa too." he answered her, as she began to use her powers and chakra to heal what she could. But they both knew he would die soon. Yes, she would be able to heal him from this but he was old, and even healed, he would not live much longer. She regretted that this would push his end even closer to the forefront of time.

"Who?" came her quest reply as she looked into his wise eyes.

"Your mother's p-people." he answered as he passed out, leaving the trained but not official ninja there to deal with everything that was. The miko and granddaughter sighed out loud, knowing that she was too tired and worn out to go after them now, it just wouldn't be safe if she fell to fatigue. After all she'd just defeated Naraku the day before, lost her virginity all night the night before, and had just healed the man she called Ji-ji. Silently she pressed chakra into her body enabling her to lift the older man from his laying position, and brought him up to his room, leaving only after tucking him in. Still working in silence, and feeling the ache that was all around her body, she went outside, and using the same chakra pushed the larger stones into place once more.

The courtyard was obviously where the main battle had happened, but when she was done, it looked less like ninja, or possibly demons had come through, and instead looked as though they had been vandalized. She nodded to herself as she went inside. The afternoon sun now boring down on her, she knew she needed to eat, bath, and rest, when she woke she would figure out everything that needed to happen from here. She would call the police in the morning, and find someone to look after her grandfather. If it was ninja, as he said that had taken her mother and brother, then there was no guarantee that she would return to this place.

Kagome would make him aware of that as well.

She'd also take him to the hospital, and make sure all his affairs were in place before she left. The miko didn't doubt her mother or brother for a moment, and knew that because of training she had in the Feudal era, that she could make up the lost time easily. After all, they might be ninja but she could keep pace with Kouga and Sesshomaru when it came to speed, and now surpassing them when she needed to. Humans, even ninja would not be a problem for her. With a heart full of worry, and a belly full she made her way to her bathroom, and washed off the last twenty-four hours of her life with a long tired sigh. Wishing that things could have been simpler, or that she could have stayed, that she didn't have to be the one that everyone always relayed on.

It didn't matter though. She was Kagome Uchiha, _otherwise known as Kagome Higurashi, The Shikon Miko, She who Passes Through the Ages._ She was an unknown ninja, and she'd be a killer too if someone dared to harm what was hers. Angry and tired, the miko made her way to bed and promptly passes out.

.

.

It had been late afternoon when Kagome had fallen asleep the day before, and now it was very early in the morning, or perhaps late in the night depending on how one would want to look at it. She gingerly got herself up and padded towards her grandfather's room, checking to make sure that he was okay. Still asleep the sweet, and eccentric old codger was mumbling in his sleep about ninja and demons, if her life wasn't like it was, then she might think it adorable, yet she knew the horrors that her life was like, and knew that this man, knew them too. She instead stroked his hair, bringing him some modicum of peace before leaving him to get prepared for what was to come.

The predator that Sesshomaru had created, the creature that lingered within, the being that was made up of Uchiha and Hyuga screamed for the blood of the ones that had taken what was theirs. She did not even feel the need to deny it. She'd known all along from the very beginning of her feudal journeys that this side of her was not something she could show off. The Hyuga and the Uchiha were clans that were demonic in traits and characteristics; Over bred and probably slightly insane because of it, but this factor in their own world was wild enough. Couple this instinctual struggle with the ways of real demons, and the Feudal era, and you had the grounds for a real killer on your hands. And the fools had not only harmed one of those she had claimed but taken two others.

They were indeed, fools and they would find out never to touch what was her's again.

.

.

Souta struggled with his bonds, his mother apathetically did nothing, and it angered him. He didn't know who this woman that claimed to be his mother was, his mother would never let herself just be taken, along with her child. True she had put up a fight before they had been caught but the moment he had been caught up she had just stopped. Somewhere in his mind he knew that it was a mother caring but what was the point of allowing herself to be caught up as well as him. Didn't she know that she'd just given them another body? The boy was angry. The preteen wanted his sister, and kami help these idiots when she found them. It had been roughly forty eight hours since they had battled and were captured. And Souta was worried.

From what he knew these were hunter-nin's, usually sent out to kill their prey where they were no questions asked, nothing left when they were done save charred remains of a headless body. He and Kagome had been taught early in life to hide from these beings. He knew on some level but not fully everything that was going on. Yes, he was just as trained as Kagome had been at this age, and more so because Kagome had not started sword training until she was seventeen while he had started at age eight. The only thing his onee-chan had on him was sheer power, and age. He paused for a moment mentally, she was faster, and had more experience than him as well, but they had all thought that he would never need that training. He renewed his efforts to free himself.

When they had been attacked, he had reacted on instinct, which had saved his grandfather's life but put them in this situation, they were fast, but he was faster. They on the other hand had more experience, while he did not. Even the steel of his katana was not much to jutsu that he was rarely allowed to practice. In the end they he had been an easy mark, while his mother had given up when she saw that he was caught.

Again he was worried, Kagome had been gone for long enough that she would visit home soon, which meant that she could be coming home any time now, but he also knew the final battle was coming up, and as such she could get stuck there, die, or take far longer to come home as well. Either way he could only pray to the kami that she would be home, and soon. He scowled as one of their captures forced them to go, but smirked inwardly.

They were ninja, and they knew chakra, they had no clue about ki. His sister, if she was coming anytime in the next week would have a clear trail to follow, breadcrumbs to lead her to them. He honestly felt a bit bad for these idiots. When Kagome was angry she was dangerous, when Kagome was livid she was fierce, what they were doing, was going to make Kagome feral. Part of him couldn't wait for the show to begin. Silently he followed these hunters nin's, they knew that the key at this point to keeping him under control was his mother, and she was the same, so with a kunai to the back they had been taking it at a steady pace, resting here and there, until they got to a port.

The Ninja Islands, or the Elemental Islands were a apart of Japan, for the most part they were a part of what Kagome had told him were Sesshomaru's lands. But when WW2 happened, the people's of those lands developed chakra, a byproduct of the radiation that some how didn't kill them. For the most part, the people there were not overly deformed or anything along those lines but it enhanced what was already there. This was why while it was a part of Japan, it was not. It was more like a territory, and the Islands and the separate lands there within were governed by their own feudal lords that did not adhere to the policies of the modern world. Ninja, demons, priests and mikos had lived in these lands since the feudal age, but it had only been rather recent that everyone had become laced with chakra.

Before then the ones now known as 'medic-nins' were monks, mikos and priests, those in 'ninja clans' were decedents of demons that had mated with humans, hanyous that had mated with other humans, and those humans that had then started to breed for the power in their own veins. The rest of them were just regular ninja. It was because of all this that they were taking a freighter to get there, and he knew it would be harder for Kagome to track them there. He prayed that his sister would find away to follow them, because he did not want to die, or to watch his mother die either. He knew he should do more but all he could do was wait, he wasn't even thirteen yet but still he wished he could do more.

It was evening when they were forced to board the vessel that would take them to where ever it was his mother's former ninja village was. Silently and it seemed that only his mother could feel it he released a great deal of spiritual residue just before going on the ship. He nearly collapsed but one of his captures caught him before forcing him once more to move. All he could do was done, Kagome didn't have much time but if she followed the breadcrumbs, she would be able to find them, he hoped.

Hizako was at a loss for what to do. Many, many years ago she had thought this day would come, then when her husband had died, and still they had not come, she had thought it would never happen. She had lived every day thinking that today will be the day that hunter-nin's come to kill me, or to take my head back. Never had she thought they would take her and her son. She was glad Kagome had not been there. While she knew her daughter was capable, but the number that had come for her and what she could only assume her husband had been staggering. Usually it was a one on one situation, maybe a two on one, they had sent a team of nine to get them both.

She hadn't even known Souta could do all the damage that he had done back at the shrine, and she wondered just what Kagome had been teaching him, and how much she as a mother did not know. Still at this point they had taken Souta because he was the key to her coming peacefully. The ex-hime cringed, there was so much to answer for, and it was not that she did not love her village or stay loyal, but she'd loved her husband more. Finding out she was pregnant with an Uchiha's child was life changing, and had forced them to leave. She only hoped that Sarutobi or the Yondiame would let her and her son live. But then there was much that had changed in twenty years, and much she did not, and could not know.

Hizako worried for her son as well, from everything she knew, the fault was her's alone for her husband was long since dead. The hunter nin's had even gone down to the family 'Higurashi' plots and gotten proof. She didn't want to even think of the fact that they had disturbed his resting place to do their job. It angered her, and made her want to lash out, but she was out of shape as far as these ninja went, and she could not risk Souta getting harmed. She was a mother after all. She prayed that Kagome avoided the situation but she knew her daughter would come like a bloodhound. There was no stopping the girl and she knew that. Watching as the hunter nin's pushed them aboard the freighter, She took one glance back at the free world before she was off once again to the ports of the Land of the Fire.

.

.

Kagome had not expected it to take three days, and she was far more worried about catching up to her family now then she had been before. From her calculations they were five days ahead of her. They would be hard to follow but at the same time, they would not be. Her mother and father were from the Leaf, the only hunter nin that would come after them were from the Fire country, so the destination was already plotted, she was not worried about getting there at all, it was the timing. Would she be there in enough time to save them was her concern. If she wasn't, she would level that village to the ground in her fury.

Perhaps… before she had fallen down the well she would have never said or thought such things, but she had changed so very much. She'd never see death and destruction the likes of which the feudal era had given her. It had always somehow slid off her back until Miroku's curse swallowed him whole. With no heir to take his place, to mourn his passing, it was as if the safe haven of her world had been ripped apart, because the death and destruction had been to someone she personal known. Someone she called brother, someone she had wanted to see grow into the man she knew he could be. It was like having the blanket ripped from her warm body and being doused with nothing but cold water.

Either way, it had awakened her to the realities of the world. Innocent Kagome had faded fast under such a situation, and what was born in her place was a Battle Miko, the likes of which had not been seen since the times of Midoriko. Each death, each defeat was personal, because it was all she could do to make it up to Miroku that he would never grow old, never be a father, never see another day. She had taken it personally, and she had taken it hard, after all for the most part Miroku was the one that understood her the most, and he was gone. Sure he would have had to deal with the wind tunnel on his own had she never come down the well, but he'd died at the age of twenty two, while his father and grandfather had died in their thirties. She felt that it was her fault no matter what anyone told her.

It was because of this that she pushed herself so hard, when it had come to her training, that the blood within her, both Hyuga and Uchiha had awaken in such ways. She sighed at her thoughts as she readied to leave. Finally with all the things taken care of here at the shrine and with her grandfather, the miko set off. It was not hard to feel the slight kiss of Souta's Ki, like a beacon leading her in the dark, no it was not hard at all. And time was made up easily for one that moved as fast as she was able to. After all, she'd once ran a quarter of the length of Japan in one day back in the past. The miko clad in a slayer's black garb, _sash-like obi the color of white with red cherry blossoms, swords, other weapons, and a neutral colored traveling cape like covering - so that the normal folk couldn't see how prepared she was to kill, not to mention a bag full of supplies, _made it to the port in a little over a day.

She could feel her brother's burst of spiritual Ki at once doc, she was glad that it felt worried but not frantic or threatened to the point of panic. The miko took in the doc's numbers before finding a Harbor Master. One slight beating, that Sango would be proud of and one seriously annoyed miko later, the onna had the information she needed. The ninja had come though two days before she'd gotten there, the boat had arrived early this morning, and the next was leaving in just an hour or so. She thanked the man, and got her tickets, eventually boarded the vessel, and relaxed into meditation to calm her fears and worries. Once she got back on land again, she would track them down and get her family back. Those ninja had just better hope that both her mother and brother were okay.

* * *

**EndAN:** OKay so I feel i need to explain things.

**1]** Kagome and Souta are mix breed Uchiha/Hyuga in this fiction I'm crediting those Shinobi clan's that have BloodLimit traits back to demons. I'm also saying that hanyou's and all byproduct children of them are unbalanced. Like Inuyasha has a hard time sometimes controling his blood, so do the children of those hanyou with other humans. Then when they started to breed for the demonic traits by marrying and producing offspring by members of close family to get stronger bloodlines, it makes them all just a tiny bit crazy. It cannot be helped. While it's not a problem b/c it has been happening for so long, it does not help anything.

**2]** Both Kagome and Souta have the ability to channel Ki, which is just spirtual energy, only a PART of chakra, and ver difficult for many other's to try and channel alone. I'm not giving a reason for it just yet as i'm saying for the moment that its THOUGHT to be a byproduct of mating Hyuga/Uchiha together, because neither their parents had it.

**3] Kagome and Souta are going to be OOC. I'm going to say that now, so please don't review about it later, Bc i'm 'fair warning you' now.** Basicaly she was trained by Sesshomaru, and can keep up with demonic standards for fighting, she's sword trained, bow trained, and hand to hand combat. She also has knowledge of Her Sharingan, and Her Byakugan, and YUS both Souta and Kagome have both as well. Not to mention surprises on that front later in the story line. And Souta has been trained a great deal in turn, by Kagome. I do not plan to make her the most powerful thing out there, b/c frankly she only knows HOW to use her ninja skills, she's not an expert, nor does she have the chakra supplies to be one. She and Souta as well as her mother _- due to time_, all lack the trained experience. But Kagome has sword training, and IS a Battle Miko and Souta is an up and comming Battle Priest, with limited sword training. Remember their family business as of late has been demon related not ninja related. They will be able to do things NO ninja can do but at the same time, many ninja will be able to do things they have never been able to really practice before.

**4] **THANK YOU! Thank You! THhHHhHHaAaAAanNnnkKkk YyyY0o0o0o0oUuuUU! for the reviews! OMG i was so weired out and amazed at the same time that people actually liked this one! its an odd idea that hit me one day and i really hope you all like this update. I've already got about 1k of the next chapter going and i hope to update with it soon as well. Tell me what you think of this! Once again this fic is not beta'd. **- MPB**

_EA2: A bit more edited... I'm working on Chapter 6 now 5/22/10.. I'm up to 7k i'm thinking about 2k more givertake... and i'll be giving you that chapter soon. I'm hoping today sometime!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

****note****

**Ages:** Itachi - 20, Kagome - 19, Souta - 12/13ish, Rookie 9 - 14, Team Gai - 15, Misq. Jonin - 26 - 31ish, Hizako & Hiashi - early - mid 40's, Sannin's - Early 50's _(Jiraiya is still alive at this point!),_ Village Elders - Mid 70's

…Just so ya know. :3

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Itachi sat and looked out at the grounds that were his family's property. Sasuke had stopped living there shortly after the massacre, not that he blamed the boy, but no one had taken any care of the grounds ever since, but they were not a total wreck. He had a feeling that perhaps ANBU had kept and eye on things, to make sure vandals had not come by and destroyed things, but still the gardens were a wreck, the houses needed to be re-shingled, actually, everything needed work. He was at least glad it was not like the Hatake's home after his father had decided to save his friends rather than complete the mission. There was no broken glass and slanderous slurs printed across his childhood home. While Itachi respected the man in some ways, he was glad he didn't have to come home to that.

More than likely the ANBU on his team, all both of them after Shusui was killed, had kept an eye on this place, their chakra signature were weak but he could still sense them, and for that he was grateful. It was something to know that you Captain was being forced to kill off his whole clan, they had respected and feared him for the fact that he was capable of such acts, when both knew they would never be able to do such a thing. Itachi though had looked at the bigger picture. If his family were to have lived,_ not that he really liked his family_, they would have tried to start a cope, which would have resulted in a civil war in their village. After all Senju was not dead, it was just disbanded into the many smaller clans that now made up Konoha.

They would have fought Uchiha until there were none left, then where would that leave the survivors if there were any to begin with? Itachi had thought it out long and hard, and had decided back then, that the end result would be for the best, killing his father was not hard. In fact, he had dreamed of it, had even come up with four hundred and seventy two ways to torture and murder him, long before he was assigned the mission to actually do it. Alas it had to be quick and quiet so it had taken the route he had, katana to the heart really didn't leave Itachi feeling as though he'd be justified. His mother on the other hand had been harder. The woman was sweet and kind when she wanted to be, and though she hadn't ever loved him as she'd loved Sasuke, she was still his mother.

Knowing that this route of thinking wasn't for the best, and knowing he had his own little shadows watching his every move _- or as he referred to the as his silent ANBU stalkers ready to kill him should he make a wrong move._ The former ANBU Captain, and Akatsuki member, formed handsigns into making a few shadow clones. He didn't have very much to do right now anyway. When it came down to it, Tsunade said that his vision was too damaged to continue being a field ninja, and while he somewhat agreed due to the fact that while he was excellent at killing people, he really didn't like to, he couldn't see well enough with just his normal eyes to do the work that ninja did. But he was not going to be someone's lap dog either, he was official the clan head now, and while he had a clan made up of only himself and Sasuke, it was his job to see to it.

Looking at the clones, their hive mind working without needing to be told what to do, one went into the gardens, and started weeding, while another went to get shingles to re-shingle the main house, the last went to get paint to repaint with, while he went to go and get a washcloth and rags. He didn't know how long it would take him but he felt he personally should wash the blood from the homes, after all he was the one that had spilt it. His silent ANBU stalkers, _or SAS's as he deemed them_, watched in muted horror and shock as the clan killer set to work making his home beautiful once more. The work was not easy but Itachi found he didn't mind at all, he wondered how different life would be if he'd never killed them all off, or if he'd even be alive considering they'd been trying to kill him shortly before their own deaths.

The clan murderer decides he didn't want to think on that subject and went to work cleaning seven year old blood stains here and there around the compound grounds. His mind decided to move on to other topics. For one, his eyes, were nearly shot to hell. He could only see clearly when he used his Sharingan's, and when he did not, all he could really see were blurs, …color, form, details, all of it was a blur. He would continue to go blind the more he used his Sharingan though, even if it was not the Mangekyo. The catch to his families Dojutsu, once activated it would eventually eat away at his eye sight no matter what. Inwardly, he scoffed.

Tsunade had decided once again because of his eyes that he would eventually teach at the academy, but that had to wait, he had to prove his loyalty to Konoha again, even though all that he had done had been done on orders, and never once in any fight against Konoha, had he killed or allowed any one to be killed. He wanted to be jaded, but even as a young child he'd known what he was willingly walking into when he took on the post of being a ninja. He knew that hero's were not like stories often made them out to be. Most people never thought anything more about a hero other than the fact that they had saved the day. They never considered the means the man might have to take to save them, and who and what he would destroy along the way. After all, for every man killed on a mission somewhere, someone's father, brother or child wasn't going to be coming home.

Sighing at a hard day's work done well, the Clan head and clan murderer decide it was time to quit, the main house, and the few closest to it were back in order and there were only about forty more to go, but none were nearly as large as the main home, not of coarse including the shops. Making his way back to his home, again he still found it a bit hard to live here, and again did not blame his sibling for not wanting to be here at all. One way or another they had both seen exactly what had happened that night so many years ago, and he did not like to dwell on things that could not be changed. Entering the room he was glad that he'd cleaned the blood stains from this place first, he did not wish to think of them laying in their own blood pools in this room. He sighed. Life would never be the same, nor would he or Sasuke.

His younger brother while he was working on forgiving him could not bare to be in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. Understanding the reasoning behind what happened was one thing, forgiving him for what he'd done was another. Itachi was prepared that the boy might never forgive him, and if that were the case as much as he loved his little brother, he would let him be. As it was they had barely spent much time together, his SAS's and his brother's SAS's tended not to like it when they got together anyway, less places for them to stalk and hide in. One thing he did know was that when and if he became a teacher at the academy, he would have to work on getting back into ANBU even if only as an instructor because the current SAS's needed help in making it so they were not known.

.

.

Naruto felt a shift in the very world, in the earth, in the air, in his and the Kyubi's very souls. He couldn't explain it, and it was not him, per say, him that felt it but more so the fox within, and so by extension he too had felt it only dulled. Something was coming, something that could shake up all that the ninja world knew, something that had the very fox that terrified thousands shaking in his not so gilded cage. Naruto, normally hyper and chipper was wary of what was coming. Too much was going on, too much changing. And though he was a ninja, he felt that whatever was coming meant nothing good, at least at the moment. The very air seemed foreboding.

He couldn't explain the feeling away, he knew it was big, almost as big or bigger than both Uchiha son's coming home. Whatever was happening though, he knew his village was in the line of the oncoming events, whatever they be. He knew he'd be on of the one's fighting to keep them safe, this was nothing new in fact. But for the first time, he felt fear. Not just the fear of losing someone precious to him, but true unadulterated fear. For his very life, and all those around him. _'What was coming? He had no idea. Was it part of Sound or Akatsuki? Kami he hoped not.'_ Whatever was happening, he knew it was going to get worse before it got better.

At that moment he had no idea that Higurashi Souta had just set foot in the lands of the Fire.

At that moment he had no idea that Higurashi Kagome, was on her way to get what was her's, come hell or high water.

At that moment, life as he knew it was changing… and for once he feared it.

.

.

Souta and Hizako were roughly pushed this way ant that. Now that they were in the land of the Fire, where peace treaties were made with some of their biggest foes of the last three decades, the ninja that had come and stolen them away felt a bit more certain of themselves, a bit more cocky. Though already once or twice issues had incurred, Souta not sported a bloody eye and lip for his troubles, and his mother bruises. He sneered at the men, as he felt his Ki welling up to fix the damage. Spitting his blood at one of the ones who had hit him.

The ninja scowled darkly under his mask for more reasons than one. For on thing, he really wanted to hit the punk kid again. He wasn't exactly happy with stealing the kid to begin with, but he had attacked to defend the woman, and had called her mother. He fought in an old style that was something like a samurai yet it had ninja tactics as well. He like his captain and the rest of his peers couldn't leave the boy there when it was obvious his relation and possibly knowledge. After all the Mainland didn't want ninja there, and didn't tolerate their ways, so the boy shouldn't be there anyway.

But for all that he was wary. The boy's eyes were like a mixing of Uchiha and Hyuga, not to mention the strange powers he seemed to have. And he didn't even want to get started on the fact that newly made flesh wounds that should take a few days to clear up were happening in seconds to minutes tops. He himself was no the only one to notice, and he was glad at least that the control factor seemed to be the female. Who seemed to be the mother. He scowled again under his mask thinking of all the damage the boy had caused in capturing them both. He was certain that with a few years of experience under his belt the boy would have been able to kill them all without thought or provocation, let alone considering they had in fact attacked him and he was only defending himself as they were only after the Uchiha and the Hyuga.

He shivered at the thought of such a power. If he was in fact the child of the Uchiha and the Hyuga, the boy would have a great potential to do awesome, and terrible things. What was worse was the fact that if the boy was, then he was certain they would keep him if for no other reason than to do experiments on. No mater what, he knew Danzo would want the boy. And if not Danzo then possibly Tsunade, or The Hyuga Clan, maybe even the newly reinstated Uchiha head. The boys life as he knew it was over, and for a split second he almost felt bad for him, but it was gone just as fast it came. Sighing inaudibly, he pushed the boy to move again. They didn't have long now, and for that he was grateful. He wanted to get home to his wife and have this nightmare over with.

They were hunter nin, they were supposed to kill and bag a head, not bring live captives back, he hated having to bring them back alive. Nor did he didn't have the temperament for this crap. Either way, he would be glad when they made it to the gates at a little after sun down. He wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight, after a good rut with his wife, a home cooked meal, and some time spent with his little ones.

Oblivious to the hunter-nin's thoughts closest to him, once again Souta let out a burst of Ki, and once again Kyubi shivered in fear.

.

.

Night time came sooner then any of the hunter nin could have hoped for, for that they were actually grateful because they were getting close to home. Usually they didn't have to deal with prisoners, let alone a female that was obviously not up to ninja standards, ex-hime or not, or a young male that wasn't some hot-shot kid. For the most part most of them wanted to get home to their beds or partners, and none of them wanted to be on this mission any longer than they needed to be. Unfortunately they had to make it to the Hokage, do the switch to the Interrogation and Torture Team…'the ITT team', and finally the Captain would have to give the mission report. But at that point everyone else would be free.

Needless to say, they were all glad when the gate came into view.

The group had black bagged both prisoners a while back, so they couldn't tell they were getting closer, at least not yet, but then again they didn't know that Souta could feel the souls of the village, the very hum of life and aura's that the place held. They didn't need to know that he knew, or that he could, if given the chance, find it way out by following that bread trail backwards. Either way, after check in with the gate keepers and a few more swift hits to his person, his mother's worried murmurs, they found themselves being dragged up flights of stairs.

Neither Higurashi knew what to expect. For Hizako, she really thought they would verify her, and torture her before setting her to death. She didn't even know what they would do to her son, more than likely when they found out that he was a mixed Uchiha/Hyuga they would want to test him. She was ever so glad that they had not gotten Kagome too. As it was she knew no matter what her son would always be under watch and key here, and inwardly she wept. Outwardly, at least under the hooded bag on her head she tried to stay as stoic as she could. Once they got to the hall that the Hokage's office lay in, both heard a knock before they heard a gruff feminine voice tell them to come in.

Hizako had no idea who the voice belonged to, assuming only that it could be the Hokage's assistant telling them to come forward. Roughly both Higurashi's founded themselves on their knees execution style when the bags were ripped off. Hizako's face was blank, as was Souta's, though with Souta anyone could see the nearly blind but intelligent fury in his eyes. He was obviously not a ninja, but a fighter none the less. None before him or around him missed the fact that his eyes has swept the room for not only presences but exits. Not that he'd get far they all thought, but then again, those that had fought him could credit that while he might not get far, he could cause a great deal of damage with his seemingly unknown powers.

As for Hizako, her eyes were locked on the female behind the desk, sake in hand, papers all over the place, a younger girl not too far off from Kagome's age near by eyeing them both warily, while holding a pig. She said nothing as she waited for whatever was going to happen, she knew her life was more than likely forfeit at this point and that she'd given up without much of a fight for her son's sake but she really hoped things didn't go so horrible that fast. Not to mention that she was lost in thought at the fact that, she knew the woman before her, not in person or up close, per say, but knew of her. Many had known Tsunade-sama, the honorable granddaughter of the honorable Shodai Hokage.

Hizako's only random thought was to wonder how much power it took for her to maintain a jutsu that kept her age locked in place.

.

.

Tsunade sighed inwardly looking at the two beings that were in her office, a squad of nine still there waiting for a few others, as well as the ITT-team to show so that they could make the trade off, once verification was completed. Now she knew that she'd be more than likely seeing either Uchiha Kage, and or Hizako Hyuga but she had no idea who the young male was that had been brought in with her, nor where the Uchiha was. She was honestly tired at this point, and glad that once this was over, her day was officially over. Having gotten words about an hour ago that the hunter-team was almost back her day had been lengthened so that this could be dealt with tonight. Sadly though she had to wait for The Hyuga head to come and make a verification that it was his sibling that knelt before her.

While she waited the Hokage took her time to study the pair. The ex-hime was aged, but not so in the ways that ninja usually were visually. For the most part she was still very young looking even though she was in her early forties. Though at the same time, new looking age and worry lines seemed to wear on her being. She looked dull like she was waiting for something, anything, maybe even life to happen, and that didn't sit well with Tsunade. If anything she expected her to be more like the younger male, looking for a way out, yet she seemed resigned to whatever fate befell her. Something that Tsunade understood but felt was wrong. Again she sighed inwardly.

The blonde knew that more than likely her life was over, had been since she was caught, but at the same time, she needed to know all that she could. She needed to know why they left, why they never came back, if they shared any village secrets. This if anything would take a few days to process, and once that happened a public execution would happen, as was usually the case for those brought back alive, as rare as it was. But again that didn't sit well considering the prisoner was the ex-hime Hyuga, not marked by the caged bird seal. It would be another Hyuga sibling to die at the chopping block, and not something she wanted to stain her reign as Hokage. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty no matter the out come. And she REALLY did not even want to think about Hiashi.

Silently she turned her eyes to the younger male. She noticed right off the bat, that this boy had to be of relation to the woman, there were too many characteristics that they shared. His eyes though seemed to have that haughty milky lilac gray color that all Hyuga seemed to have, though his seemed to be different as he actually had a pupil, which was odd in consideration . His hair was like her own… dark brown, something else that was common to Hyuga, his skin was pale, and he seemed to have a rather dark haughty look. She sighed inwardly once more tired with all of this and just wanting for once to get some sleep undisturbed by the burdens of being Hokage.

Looking at that haughty look one the younger male she couldn't help but compare him to Neji as he was the only male heir of a similar age as this boy, though this boy was still a bit younger than the Jonin. They did look similar, though this boy seemed to look more alive, more aware, as if he could read the very souls around him, he looked upset and demanding in a way, but she couldn't know it had nothing to due with superiority and more to due with the fact that he was concentrating his Ki as to make a flash for Kagome to find.

Still lost in her thoughts the Hokage mildly noted as the ITT finally made it to her office for the trade off, along with a Blood Verificationist. The rest of the hunter team save their Captain leaving with the ITT-team's arrival. Usually the Blood Verificationer…or the BV, got off work pretty early and at a regular time, but there were times they had to come in for something odd, this was no different. Their one and only job was to figure out who the hell they were dealing with and verify whom they were and what they were capable of by DNA, as well as scent, and mannerisms. Often they usually dealt with the dead, and sometimes with horribly scared, the vocation was one that had come in handy when they had been in larger wars, with large body counts. After all no one wanted to give remains to someone and it not really be their son or daughter.

She watched as the BV did her job, and noted the some what puzzled look on the woman's face as she studied the boy. Whatever The BV was going to say it was interrupted by a knock at her door. Again the Godaime barked an "Enter." and the last piece of the puzzle was there. Hiashi had finally come to verify what the VB had already done so, and had not been able to speak on. She watched in mild amusement, as the annoying clan head walked into the office past the prisoners with no care to look at them, aloof like always, before he gave a stiff bow, and she began to speak, ignoring the put off VB that obviously wanted to go home for the night now that her job was done.

"Hyuga." Tsunade said in an authoritative voice. He nodded. "You were called to do a verification that the prisoner we have obtained is none other than Hyuga Hizako." Again amusement danced only momentarily as she watched him scowl darkly before he suddenly turned to look at the woman still on her knees.

The Hyuga head wanted to sigh darkly.

Hiashi had never really wanted to see his sister again, not only because of the shame she had brought upon herself by leaving and becoming a missing ninja for whatever reason she had, but also because he had already lost one sibling. If he saw her again, if it really was her, it would more than likely be because she had been brought in as a missing ninja and would either die at Konoha's hand's or his clan's. Seeing his baby brother die had been hard enough considering it should have been him, he didn't think he could watch his baby sister die too. Turning annoyed from the buxom Godaime to the woman behind him, for a moment he preyed to kami that it would not be his sister when he looked. That when he activated his Byakugan he would not find similar chakra channels that were for Byakugan users only.

Activating the bulging veins and chakra into his eyes, slowly he raked them up the woman's body looking at the coils and flow, how her chakra worked, its levels, and for anything that would prove conclusive. Sadly the Kami's did not seem to be in his favor as he had to confirm what he had hope he would not be able to do. Before him on her knees was his younger sister. Sighing aloud, which had been almost enough of a damnation, the clan head turned to look at the boy and gasped. The boy had one chakra system but around his eyes were not only the paths of the Hyuga's Byakugan, but the pathways that also looked like a working set of Sharingan's. Deactivating his eyes he stared blatantly at his sister and the boy, ignoring the boy's dark scowl burning holes in him.

_'What the hell had Hizako done?'_

_

* * *

_**EndAN:** Now, this does switch POV a bit as well as time lines like hours pass by without mention at some points. And i hope that wasn't hard to follow. the Hunter nin's POV is more or less that that i dont get stuck in either Hizako, or Souta's POV too much for this small bit of the story. I aslo want to build the idea that Souta is scary, even to a seasoned Ninja. Either way, this chapter, like the other's are not beta'd. I've been in training this week so i havent had the ability to write as much. but i'm going to start on the next chapter ASAP. ^_^ i like this fic so i hope it keeps everyone entertained. ^_^

_EA2: A bit more edited... I'm working on Chapter 6 now 5/22/10.. I'm up to 7k i'm thinking about 2k more givertake... and i'll be giving you that chapter soon. I'm hoping today sometime!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

****note****

**Ages:** Itachi - 20, Kagome - 19, Souta - 12/13ish, Rookie 9 - 14, Team Gai - 15, Misq. Jonin - 26 - 31ish, Hizako & Hiashi - early - mid 40's, Sannin's - Early 50's _(Jiraiya is still alive at this point!),_ Village Elders - Mid 70's

…Just so ya know. :3

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  


* * *

**

Confusion was obviously written on the clan head's face, but before long he seemed to understand everything. Obviously if this boy was his sister's son, and he had Sharingan's then he was the child of herself and an Uchiha, something that no one in their clan would tolerate, and a damn good reason to run from all that was know. _Had that been her reason for vanishing one night, foregoing the arranged marriage that she's had since she was only a young girl?_ She'd obviously gotten pregnant with a child, but if that were the case, this boy should be much older. He was only thirteen year of age by looks, and didn't look much younger than his own eldest child. If that had been the case, then the child would be nearly twenty. The clan head had much to think of. If for some reason Hizako was left to live, after Konoha had their hands done, she would fall into his clan's hand once more. He wasn't even sure about the boy, or what he would have to do.

"This woman has chakra coils of a Byakugan user." he stated darkly, finally taking his eyes off the boy, and looking at his sister. He watched her for only a moment his own heart filling with a bit of despair because he knew her life would more than likely be forfeit. Inwardly he sighed. Part of him, had known always that this would happen. That she would be brought back in, and that they would either kill her, or she would already be dead and it would only be proof of the kill. It was upsetting to know that his own hands were so tied. Years before when they were all children, Hizako had been the bridge between he and his twin. He born into the main house and his twin into the branch house, Hizako while born into the main house as well as first born female, had made them able to put aside their differences. Losing his sister to running away had hurt both brothers, and then losing his brother years later had hurt more.

He didn't think he could allow her to die.

The Hokage nodded, and dismissed him by telling him, "Depending on the outcome, and the elders decision from all of this, she might be released into your clan again with the boy."

"The boy?" Hiashi asked. His stoic face denying his internal struggle.

"Hai. He's her son, or at least he calls her mother. Does he have Byakugan's as well?" The Hokage asked. And Hiashi found himself at a small impasse, he could not lie to her woman, but he didn't have to tell her about the Sharingan's so in the end he only nodded to her answer. He personally didn't know his other nephew, or the male's father, but he'd protect him if he could. He wouldn't lose more family, no matter what. He saw the Hokage nod to him that he too could leave, and left the office with much to think on. For once in his life, he knew if he got the chance to that he would protect his sister from his clan, as he was unable to do for Hizashi. To him, at this point in his life, having lost his sister long ago only to have her returned, his wife, his brother, and sister in law, all he had left were his daughters, his nephew, his father _- who would not understand,_ and finally his sister back once more. He would stand up to the clan elders and put his foot down as clan head if they thought that he would let her go again.

.

.

Back in the office, the air felt almost oppressive as the ITT-team took both parties away, jerking them by their bonds and once again black bagging them so that they could not see to where they were being taken. Poofs of smoke left in the blonds' office to indicate that anyone had even been there, only the team captain from the hunter-team was still there to give his report. The male waited for the Hokage to allow him to begin and he launched into all that had happened, and all hat he himself had observed. Sharing with her, his concern that something hadn't seemed right about the whole thing. In the end the Hokage dismissed him, stating that their pay would be placed in accounts by the afternoon, and that they had done a good job. The poof from the hunter-nin vanishing signaled that the Hokage was once more alone.

Tsunade sat and thought about all that she'd heard, about these strange powers that the boy seemed to have, and if he was the son of the Uchiha, and the Hyuga, then where to place the boy? And would he be a threat to them if it was found that his mother would have to be killed? She didn't think many children would stand by easily and allow their mother's to be slaughtered, and then live peacefully within the village that did it. So this left her at an impasse. The boy had been a handful for nine of her finest, who'd been sent after two jonin, the only reason according to the Team captain that they had even captured him had been because they had his mother. A controlling factor. _Should the boy's mother die, what would he do in desperation? And how advanced would his powers become in fury?_ She had many questions and few answers. More than anything she knew it was time for some sake.

Pulling open her bottom desk drawer, the Hokage pulled out the stash that even Shizune didn't seem to know about…yet, and drank openly from the bottle. Today was just not her day. Today was yet another day she'd wished that Jiraiya had taken this job and that she had not. Finishing up for the night, the blond made her way to her rooms, and decided that she would sleep on everything and try to come up with answers later, at the moment nothing felt right about this, and her instincts told her that they had started something that they might not be able to finish. That perhaps, they should have left sleeping giants slumbering. She signed, and once again wished that Jiraiya had taken this job instead of her. She was going to have to beat him for sticking her with it.

.

.

Both Higurashi were tossed and turned far too much to have any clue where they were when finally, they could feel that they were coming to an end on their movement. Hizako knew what was coming next, she personally had never been interrogated or tortured but she'd seen and heard it was not at all pretty. Either way she knew there were a few things she couldn't, and wouldn't tell them no matter what they wanted from her. Kagome was a subject that they would get nothing from her on, and she knew Souta was of the same mind, it was more than likely that they would get even less from Souta. Other than that, she was not really an open book but she would tell them anything else they wanted to know. She didn't really have anything to hide other than the fact that she'd run away out of love for an enemy of her clan, and Kagome, whom she'd become pregnant with so long ago.

Being pulled into a room, she knew as she was sat down that Souta was somewhere going through the same thing, she preyed that everything worked out for the best, and that even if she died, Souta would be spared. Having the black bag yanked from her being, she was met with the sight of the lead interrogated that would in only moments, introduce himself as, "Morino, Ibiki." The younger, tall man was more than intimidating, his face stoic, masked in indifference and scares that were proof that he not only knew what it was like to be in her shoes but that he had lived through it and made it back alive. He would not be sympathetic to her or her case at all, and the ex-hime knew this. Resigned to her fate she mustered as much dignity as she could, sitting straight even though she was tired from many days travel with little sleep, and less food than was needed. Hizako attempted to not only save face but pull upon years of being a hime, a ninja, and a mother.

"Hyuga, Hizako." Ibiki stated, eying her as she had seemed to refresh as much as one in her shoes could do so, the interrogation began. "You left the village twenty years ago?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked again, his voice hard.

"I was in love with Uchiha, Kage. My clan nor his would have ever approved of our union." it was a simply answer and the honest truth. While she was a hime, and the Uchiha in this case as the lower classed between the two, he would have been brought up in status. No matter what though her clan wouldn't have let her marry outside of her own clan, and especially not one of the higher members at that. The investigator nodded a bit understanding and feeling that they wouldn't have it so hard with her, but he wouldn't go easy either.

"The boy?"

"Our son."

"He's too young to be the one you left for, did the two of you leave before starting a family?" He noticed as she tensed a bit, and she answered none the less.

"We left because we were in love, and knew that we couldn't ever be together here." she answered, which was not a lie, but not the full truth. They were in love, Kage and her, but she had found out that she was pregnant by about a month of so when she and her lover left. Considering her family and clan there would be little to hide before she would have been found out. Sadly the males were only verbally discouraged from sexual activities, but they were allowed to do anything until they were married, provided of course they were not found out and did not embarrass the clan. Females on the other hand were meant to only have sex with their husbands, which were normally chosen for them. They had little say in the major choices in their lives. And Hizako had chosen her path on her own. Her clan would have damned her and had her murdered before bringing Kagome into the world.

Ibiki didn't really believe her. While he could tell what she'd said was a truth, he could tell that it was not the full truth. He knew he'd have to probe deeper before he got what he wanted, but he figured like many other's before her, he'd wear her down with other questions, before her got talking about what he really wanted to know. With this in mind Ibibki set out to break the miko's mother.

.

.

Souta was thrown into a chair, his investigator having talked to the hunter-nins to find out what they were dealing with. Generally speaking he was Ibiki's second in command, and from what he'd heard his boy was possibly trouble. From the way he moved, and reacted it was safe to say that had he been born and raised here, he'd be deemed a prodigy. He was quick on the uptake of all that was around him. His eyes searched out exits, and escape routes even if it might seem impossibly for even a seasoned shinobi to take them, the boy looked like he was seriously contemplating odds and variations, tactics to get what he needed done. It was amazing and terrifying in a way, because the last boy to be like that was Itachi who had been ordered to kill his whole clan, and had done so.

This boy was around that same age, and again from what he'd heard from the hunter-nin was not to be taken lightly, he had some kind of training, in ninja ways, as well as something that seemed like a warrior samurai. With that in mind Sato, Hachike, started his investigation on the boy, or… at least he attempted to. "What is your name?" Hachike asked, his voice gruff and slightly annoyed to be dealing with some punk. Souta didn't even bother to look up. He had no mind to answer this fool, because when he concentrated he could feel her, Kagome was far off but she was coming. If he had to guess he'd say she was on the waters, meaning the freighters, but would not get there for some time. He hoped she came soon, but until then he would survive, and prey that these fools let them go. They had no idea what they were bringing down upon themselves.

When the boy didn't answer, Hachike, wanted to be mad, and annoyed, yet strangely he felt it was almost a challenge. He wondered how much the boy would take before he started talking, because while he obviously had some training, he was not a ninja, and would more than likely sell his secrets if only to free himself from the pain that Hachike was about to start giving him. He knew the hunter-nins and worked them, under fed them, nor were they given enough water, this was all to a purpose in making them easier to crack from the pure strain of all that they had been through. It was why samurai hated ninja, as they said, they had little to no honor. But for a ninja while honor was nice, getting the job done was more important.

The investigator sighed out loud, first he would start with an oral interrogation, before moving on to other tactics, after all he had to go by the book at first, but Hachike was confident that he would break the boy. He started with questions, what his name was? Where he was from? What it was like? Who his father was? And more, but all were met with silence, and finally two hours later the interrogator was just plain pissed. Before he could stop himself he had slammed Souta's unresponsive face into the steel table top. The crack and thud were sickening to hear, and yet what he wanted to hear, the pain, hiss, moan, anything… didn't come. Yanking the boy back from the now blooded table, Hachike looked at his face, and saw nothing but unbridled fury. No the boy was not a ninja, but the way his eyes seemed to look at him as if it were piecing his soul, as if promising that he would bring him untold terror and pain made the investigator inwardly shiver.

Hachike at that point had never seen eyes like that.

Souta was pissed, he was actually beyond that and it was taking everything in him not to use barrier to simply crush this man's heart. Like Kagome he was a bit desensitized to all the things most boys his age in the mainland never had to deal with. They had never seen their beloved sibling come home covered in blood, with broken bones, and having her body mangled by some Kami forsaken demon. They had not seen and been through the kind of training he had. From an early age his mother had taught him ninja ways, and from age eight on up, Kagome had been teaching him about being a Warrior Priest. His life was not normal, nor did he wish that it was. He remember Kagome telling him that if the Kami called upon him, she wanted him prepared to deal with it, unlike she was, and so she was not an easy task master. He had worse than this fool had tried just now, given to him by his own sibling. Yet her harsh hand was always met later with the love and adoration of his older sibling. With training, he had been able to over come many things. This would be no different.

Starring into the eyes of the man that had just attempted his first at breaking him Souta flared his aura into his face, healing all the damage before the man's eyes. He watched in delighted satisfaction when the man pulled away from him almost scared for what he'd seen and witnessed. He allowed his eyes to fill with his Ki making them glow a bit, and watched as the man backed up, obviously unsure of what might happen next. Souta inwardly was pleased. The man should fear him. They had taken them away from their home, and if there was anything he held dear it was his family. His mother, Jiji, and his beloved sister. These ninja were a danger to them, and all that they had lived and in the case of his father died for. So help him, should they harm what was his, they would have to worry about him long before Kagome got there. And when his sister got there… Kami save them all.

With that thought he took his nearly burning eyes off the man, and settled them away from his vestige, intent on looking at the wall, his face locked in bored indifference. No question would be answered from his lips, they had stolen them in the night, attacked unprovoked, taken, nearly killed, his lips involuntarily curled at the thought of his poor grandfather being left for dead at their shrine. He prayed that Kagome had gotten there in time. He would find out later, but he hoped the old man was okay. Sighing aloud, while actively ignoring the investigator, his taunts, his tirades, and his jeers, Souta focused on the two women in his lives. His mother was stressed but otherwise okay considering her aura, or how it read. And Kagome, so far away from him though still like a blazing fire compared to any other mortal was livid, but calm.

He almost smirked at the thought that they, these ninja were experiencing the calm before the storm.

.

.

At morning's light Naruto was up early, unable to sleep for all that he felt was going on. The fourteen year old had not been home in some time, off training with Jiraiya to make himself stronger, to protect not only himself but his village away from Akatsuki, and all the worlds evil's that were against them. But as of late he couldn't put a finger on it, mostly because it was the fox within that seemed to shiver, and shake that the feeling. But that was enough to stress him out, for what could the nine-tailed biju possibly be scared? He didn't know but he had the nagging feeling that he would be needed in his village, that if he didn't get there soon, all that he held dear might be lost.

He'd waited as long as he could considering he couldn't sleep, but when the sun's rays began to leak into the sky he had woken Jiraiya and told him that they had to go back. As expected the Toad Sage had been against it, but Naruto had told him that the fox was scared, and that he himself felt as if something was coming, something big, something that many would not be able to deal with. That Konoha was in danger. He said he'd never felt anything like this before, and that in all his life the fox has if anything always been mad but now it felt like the fox was cowering.

The tall white haired Sannin, would normally have brushed it off but everything in him as well had been on edge for days now. As time passed he'd only hoped that it wouldn't get worse but it had, and even the animals seemed to feel the animosity in the very air, and earth. He didn't know what was going on, but if the Kyubi was scared of whatever was coming he felt, that maybe for once that they would go back. While it was totally unplanned, he needed to see Itachi anyway. It'd been about a few weeks since the information had been leaked about him, and as his only real inside contact. Most of his leads on Akatsuki were now up in the air and uncertain.

He sighed. He really didn't like going back to Konoha. To many precious people had died, left, and were gone. Either way it didn't seem to matter, they were headed out by first REAL light. He was only glad that they happened to be rather near the Fire country and would be able to make it home before this time tomorrow if they traveled all night.

.

.

Tsunade was rather annoyed, after being able to for once get to sleep early, with no interruptions, she was awakened at the crack of bloody dawn to deal with this morning's paper work. Kami she was going to beat Jiraiya the next time she saw him for this, and she would take out Shizune in the process to. Her young niece figured that if she got an early start, she'd get an early finish as well. She really wanted to curse her niece every way come Sunday for that stupid idea. All she wanted was to sleep but life as Hokage was not her own. She scowled darkly at the seemingly innocent stack of neatly piled papers, waiting for her to read and get back to. She sighed out loud and deeply, trying to clean her mind of her grumpy morning anger, and instead focused on her steaming cup of morning tea.

Just as she was about to grasp the cup, a fissure crack appeared, before it split down the side of the cup and made it look as if lightening had etched its way into its side. The contents of the cup even began to leak out slowly like blood, considering it was a dark red tea. Heedless of the documents being destroyed, Tsunade felt an that this was the worst omen that she'd ever felt before. Whatever was coming would bring with it a lot of destruction.

She couldn't know that at that moment Higuashi Kagome's boat had just docked, and that the nineteen year old was taking her first steps on her home soil. That her Miko Ki was flaring around her, seeping into the world around her, finding whom she wanted to find, and where they were, who was around them. Tsunade had no way of knowing that they had not only woken a sleeping giant, but had enraged her as well. She had no way of knowing the trouble she had invited upon herself and her village. She just didn't know that the Shikon Miko was there to take back what was her's and damn the rest of anyone that stood in her way.

.

.

From his holding cell deep in the bowels of ANBU headquarters, he didn't know what time of morning it was but he knew what was going on. Souta perked up for a moment, a smile adorning his bloody face. It was healed already but that didn't make him clean. He could feel her in these lands. Her energy reached out for him, and embraced him even from so very far away. He didn't know where his mother was, though he could tell she too was in the same building, but he was too weak to pinpoint her. Between lack in sleep, lack in food, and just having healed himself so much he wasn't really up to his normal game at the moment, and he could tell as his sister's aura caressed his and checked for such, by the spike in her own aura she was pissed to find him in such a state. Kami he preyed that these people were really not as stupid as he thought they were. They really had no idea what they were dealing with. He was a small fry compared to Kagome's ability to destroy around her.

It was true in the worst way because while he could never practice for it, Kagome had to live it, to survive to come back to them using such methods. He'd only seen a bit of her powers as they had lived in the city, but what he had seen was pure mayhem when she wanted it to be. Kagome was coming, and for that he was glad, he wanted to go home, to take his mother and his sister and stay far, far, far away from this place. He sighed. Souta knew he needed to rest, he was tired, and at least tonight he had a bed. He'd remain wary and alert, but he needed to sleep. When Kagome came, the buildings were going to be coming down around them, he'd need his rest to protect himself and his mother with barriers.

.

.

Standing in his garden he looked at everything there was that needed to be done. Sadly Itachi had no clue which were weeds and which were flowers, they all looked the same to him and he was reluctant to ask for help from any source what so ever. Keeping that in mind, again he made a clone of himself to help him with the task at hand. Deciding it would just save time to burn and just aerate the ground before starting over, he noticed that his clone was looking off in the distance. Taking a moment to see what the disturbance was, he could barely feel it. Whatever it was, was far from them, but very angry. He didn't know what it was, but at the same time, it was none of his business unless it made its way here. Keeping that in mind, he left the clone to aerate the garden, before heading over to Yamanaka's flower shop to buy grass, and seeds for flowers, perhaps a book for it as well.

Itachi wanted things to be similar to when his family had lived there, but at the same time, he wanted them different too. He didn't want to always be reminded of what happened there, but he never wanted to forget. He also wanted to once again live as he'd bee accustomed to while growing up. Akatsui's bases were almost always in a cave somewhere. He had actually at one point while he'd been with them missed the sun light. Sighing he walked out of the district only to see his brother coming towards him.

He stopped for a moment, and neither said a word, but Sasuke ended up falling in line beside him, going where ever it was that he was going. Itachi didn't say a word to stop him. He honestly loved his brother, and would do anything he could for him, even if it meant killing off the rest of the clan, or staying away from him until Sasuke could come to terms with what had happened. In his mind Itachi was glad that something that was positive was happening to them both. He hoped things would stay like this for a while. But he couldn't shake the feeling that his clone had earlier.

The clone has dispersed itself a bit after the task was done, and like all clone's he had learned from its experience as if it had been his own. The feeling he had, he couldn't really put a finger on what it made him feel, but the initial thought was dread. The same feeling he'd had when he was ordered to kill off his whole clan, would be the closest he could measure it to. He sighed for a moment and put his thoughts aside as the flower shop came into view. If anything he hoped to get his gardening done today, maybe he could even rope Sasuke into helping him. With that thought whatever the matter had been was pressed to the side. He could do nothing anyway, he was not an official ninja until Tsunade checked him out for it. Aside from that, he didn't think that either his SAS's or Sasuke's would like it if he or they got into any kind of fights, even if it was to protect the village.

* * *

**EndAN: **_okay just so you know this fic, is canon to Naruto until about a year BEFORE shippuden. Other then that, i wanted to take a look at a tween hard core Souta. Most people forget about him in the race to pair Kagome off with someone. I know he's OOC and So is Kagome but you have to look at it like this: _

_Kagome was pulled down the well at the age of 15, on her birthday, in this fic, she's beyond 19 when the war for the jewel is over. Secretly she's also a ninja like the Naruto ninja's are only she can't practice a lot b/c for one, she's always been in the feudal era, and she can't do anything to draw attention to herself in the future. _

_Souta has been training to be a Battle Priest since Kagome fell down the well, when he was 8, he's now 12 - 13ish. He was younger but keeping up with Kagome's standards of teaching. B/c she didn't want him to end up down the well and not be able to take care of himself._

_Sasuke will be in this fic, but not as a romantic for anything Kagome, just so you know. :3 Its all Itachi/Kagome in this fic ^_^ again this was unbeta'd _

_- MPB_

_EA2: A bit more edited... I'm working on Chapter 6 now 5/22/10.. I'm up to 7k i'm thinking about 2k more givertake... and i'll be giving you that chapter soon. I'm hoping today sometime!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

****note****

**Ages:** Itachi - 20, Kagome - 19, Souta - 12/13ish, Rookie 9 - 14, Team Gai - 15, Misq. Jonin - 26 - 31ish, Hizako & Hiashi - early - mid 40's, Sannin's - Early 50's _(Jiraiya is still alive at this point!),_ Village Elders - Mid 70's

…Just so ya know. :3

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  


* * *

**

The day seemed to move by agonizingly slow for all those that seemed to be aware that something was coming. Any clan that was an original ninja clan, _meaning they had more demon blood in them than those ninja that came from civilian origins_, seemed to all be on edge, none more so than the Hyuga, the Uchiha, and mostly the Aburame and Inukuza. There were others yes, but those four clans seemed to be picking up the most, then of course there was the Hatake who was feeling the 'vibe' in the air as well. Talk in the village was already a buzz with what could be going on. From the Uchiha's part, Sasuke was not so much aware of it as he was aware of his brother's growing irritation as the day wore on. He didn't think much into it beyond the fact that his brother seemed to suck at gardening. A fact that he had to hide his snickers about, considering his brother was good at everything.

From the Hyuga stand point that was another subject. All of them _seemed_ to know what was going on, and all the day long the clan head had noticed more than a few members wearing the Byakugans openly, as if expected to be attacked. And while he wanted to chastise them, he could not and would not, for he felt the unease around them as well. He didn't even know where it was coming from, but had assumed his own unease came with the fact that his little sister and young nephew were being help by the interrogation and torture team. Beyond that he of course had some inkling that this feeling might derive from the fact that they might have picked up on this, but in all honesty he was at a loss in his own thoughts on the subject. He was still plotting away to save them. Because for the moment he could only hope and plan for the best, at worse they would have to foot the bill for two more graves, and he would be forced to bury more family.

The Inuzuka and Aburame were another subject totally. The dog clan was excited as if awaiting some kind of war to happen. As if they knew Kagome was in the lands they said nothing about it, an alpha female to the fabled lord of dogs was not to be disrespected, it was like the excitement before the storm. If they didn't know, then their anticipation was on a subconscious level, knowing that the being coming there was a powerhouse and was meant to be respected and feared. The bug clan simply knew that something dangerous was coming. They were not excited, or bored with its arrival in the lands, merely cautious as it would pertain to the lands that they inhabited and protected. Either way there was a buzz around the village, that had the gossipers lively, and those in the know, scared.

.

.

Hizako was not beaten, she was not treated like her son had been, not that she knew anyway, but she was worse for wear. Her mind felt raped, yet she had not given them any information on Kagome. She knew them, if there was another by-product child from a Hyuga and an Uchiha they would search her out, and use her as a possible breeder, a fate she even feared for her son, and even going so far as to breed her with her own brother if they could manage it. She wouldn't put anything past them in the name of making some super ninja and the ex-hime would not have that for her children. In her heart, the heart of a mother, the mother of Kagome she knew her child was on her way. No, she couldn't feel it like Souta could, but she knew her daughter could be like a dog on a bone. Relentless, and very dangerous if need be, they had taught her well.

Kagome as a young girl during her ninja training had always asked 'why?' to everything she was taught. Her daughter had always been so inquisitive, and her father and herself had been so proud that she was able to do the things that she'd done. For a child to have two kekkei genkai's was unheard of, for them to be so similar yet so different was the same - unheard of, for the both to work was thought to be impossible, yet her daughter and son both had functioning Byakugan's and Sharingan's. It was staggering the first time Kage and herself had realized that Kagome could do both without seemingly causing damage to herself. Either way, she was remotely glad that Kage had gotten to see such things before he'd died. She remembered the day that her husband had said that their daughter would have been a prodigy if they hadn't been forced to leave.

Hizako was no fool, as sure as her own clan would not have accepted this, his clan would have been no different. In fact his clan would not have just banish them but send assassination attempts against them as well. Both clans would have seen Kagome as a taint to their pure blood status. She almost wept at the thought that neither of her children would be accepted by her family. And Kami she had missed her family. For only a moment she'd seen Hiashi and she had wanted to much to allow him to hold her and embrace her as a big brother does, keeping her safe from the world. She honestly hadn't felt safe since Kage died. It was one thing to always look over your shoulder waiting for an attack when you knew there was someone to watch your back, protect the kids. It was another thing to do that and know you were on your own.

She felt so lost, not knowing what to do, who to trust. Sarutobi was dead, and the Slug Hime was now Hokage. Not that Hizako didn't trust the woman, but there was less likely a chance that she would live now than there might have been before hand. And the ex-hime couldn't help but wonder about all the things she had missed out on. All the experiences that her children would have had, if they had been able to live here instead of having to leave. Yet at the same time, she was grateful that she'd spared them from war, not that Kagome's last few years were in condolences to this fact. Either way though she wondered what she'd do if allowed to live from Konoha's council, as she had not sold any secret or done anything other than simply leave the village for the sake of her unborn. If she could stay, she knew she would. She missed being able to be herself, not to have to hide. Yes she adored Old man Higurashi but she missed her family.

Silently she wondered if she would live to see them, and if they would keep her and Souta.

.

.

Souta sat in his cell, feeling as though he was rotting but a shit eating grin that terrified his captures was plastered on his face. If Kagome saw it she would tell him that it was Sesshomaru's _'It-makes me-happy-to-make-you-die-face'_ and before she would promptly wonder where he had learned it form, but his sister was not there at the moment, but… she would be there soon, in hours in fact. The feel of her Ki was uplifting, but at the same time he knew his sister.

For all the 'truths' that her friends in both this world and the other had known, Kagome was a klutz that didn't think things through and was overly impulsive. That of course was how they had always wanted it to be, but the fact of the matter was, that Kagome was a Tactician. Her mind would be wrapped around something, inside, and out, before she would act. Some would argue that if that were the case, her hunt for the jewels shouldn't haven taken as long, he himself had asked her once, her answer was that _'the hunt was like playing herself at a game of chess. The rules to her game were complicated too. She wasn't allowed to show anyone her ninja skills, nor was she allowed to show off her weaponry training, and she had to learn her miko powers while keeping up the façade that she had created for herself.'_ Add all that together, and the fact that her enemy had a habit of showing up only in puppet form, and the hunt had taken years.

In fact he wasn't even sure if it was over, but he also knew that if it wasn't that things were going to be really shitty for a bit. With these ninja not only knowing where they lived now, it meant that even if Kagome took them back they would not be able to stay together, and that was not an option in his opinion. Then again he knew that at the moment the well only allowed Inuyasha and Kagome to traverse its depths. Either way this whole situation had royally fucked up their well constructed lives. Nothing would ever be the same, and depending on the outcome he might never forgive them for this fact.

.

.

Her leaps were long and graceful, no she was not a trained ninja like those she would face but there was a very large forest left from Inuyasha's Forest right in her backyard where she'd practiced jutsu, and other things that only ninja should be able to do. After all she was both Hyuga and Uchiha, more importantly she was Higurashi. She smirked dangerously a bit at that, when it came down to it, she would claim that name before any other. Yes, she knew that Old-man Higurashi was not her biological grandfather but that fact did not mar that he was her Jiji. As it was, she'd never denounce that name. It was the name that her father had taken on proudly when her Jiji had allowed them to stay. She knew only the story and had only rarely seen the pictures, but her Jiji did have another son, who had a wife, that had been pregnant. They had died in an apartment fire leaving him with no heir, and no future to his line for he was too old to start over again. It was rather tragic, but then her father, and pregnant mother had found the shrine, and Jiji had taken them on as family, simply sliding them into the legal slots that had been left for his own kin. The old man had been grateful and honored that they would take his name, and so only in marriage would she even get rid of it, and maybe not even then.

Kagome signed thinking of gentler times, and how things ha moved about. She remembered when she was younger, and then later in life teaching Sotua because either her mother had to work and was too busy, or the simple fact that their father was not there alive to do so, but she'd remembered teaching him how to leap from tree to tree. In her memories, she remembered teaching him handsigns and jutsu, he could do the _Katon_ that her father had taught her, and in her mind she vaguely thought that it was important, something about adulthood, but that was a fading memory in her mind from long ago.

She and her brother were capable of all the base level jutsu that were taught in her 'home-land's academy, as her father had taught her and she in tern had taught Souta, but they could do more as well. On every trip home from the feudal era, even some of those bloody arrivals that her mother had not known about where Souta had been the one to take her into the house, cover the trail left behind, she knew her brother was training as well. She could feel his chakra growing as well as his Ki every time she got home, and often regretted that she was not there to over see it. Yet part of her reasoned that if the Kami had chosen her, then it was not something she could fight, and she would fight all the day and night long so that Souta would not have to see and do the things she did.

She sighed as she easily leap again and thought about all the things her memory told her about the place that her family would be kept. Like some long forgotten dream memories of her childhood, of before Souta was born played in her mind, as her young child's voice asked her father what their home village was like. His deep and calming voice gave her an answer…

_"It is surrounded by tall tree's like the Goshinboku all over. Our village is called the Village Hidden in the Leave, Konohakagure no Sato, or Konoha, surrounded by massive white walls to keep all within safe, where the village itself is built into the lands. The streets all winded in a way that make it hard for a trespasser to find themselves, and it is best if your new there to keep to the rooftops for this reason. In the center lays the Hokage's tower…"_ He would always pause in his stories to make sure she was listening, always amazed and in awe of being a father whenever he would have a 'first' moment with her. Amazed to see her stormy pupiless eyes so like his own and her mother's at the same time paying attention to him with an unparalleled wanton need to learn before he'd begin again.

_"You remember what and who the Hokage is, yes my girl?"_ he would ask watching and laughing deep when she'd nod vigorously. _"That's a girl!"_ he would encourage her before going on. _"Well, from there to the setting sun's of the West, is the Uchiha compound where your Papa's from, our clan, controllers of fire, 'for he who control's the fire is its master.' Do you know what our clan's symbol is?"_ he'd ask her, and in her mind her young voice answered.

_"An Uchiwa fan!"_ she'd exclaim and his laughter would boom. Kagome now relished these memories, and absently made note that when she found Souta again she'd share them with him,… later, when her trip down memory lane was over, and he and their mother were safe.

Her father would smile at her, and then begin again, _"To the East where the rising sun is born is the Hyuga clan, known for their eyes of silken white, pupiless site. Do you know Mama's clan symbol?"_ he'd ask before she'd answer and again he'd start back up telling her about the clans like the Inuzuka, which she was aware she'd have to be very wary of, she after all did know dogs better than most. And the bug clan, a few others like the Hatake, though she didn't know there was only one now, she did know from what her father had told her that they, the two she was aware of, were very sensitive to scent, liked to use lightening, and were very much like the Inuzuka, but their canine tendencies were less noticeable. She would be wary of them.

Her memory of then, spoke of the Hokages mountain, and of different teams and task forces. After all, her father didn't sugar coat things like her mother often did. He wanted her to know about the place should she ever need to escape it. But like that were unsaid but were not ignored, so in her mind, she had a childish map of where everything was. For the moment she was grateful to this fact. Leaping again with no care to the fact that she was moving on autopilot, her mind began to run different scenarios of all that could happen, the best way's to get what she needed done. Mapping things out and taking into accord for everything she'd have to deal with as well as their variables, she came to the conclusion that the Hatake, Inuzuka and Aburame would be dealt their first blow by simply pulling her scent to her skin, and masking it, then coming to the village from downwind. No, it wouldn't stop them, but she knew these clans specialized in tracking and finding enemy by scent, the easiest way to deal with them was to insure that they could not scent her out.

Without much more thought than that she went ahead and pulled her scent in cloaking it in her ki so that none would smell her save a demon, and even then he'd have to be a very powerful one to do that. As far as she had known only Sesshomaru had ever scented her out when she was like this and she had given him a hard time of it. She followed by taking a moment and pulling in her aura, then her chakra coiling them around her being tightly so that she was un-findable in every way she knew they might find her save sight, she'd be like a ghost to them. A very dangerous ghost.

Those tasks completed, the miko starting to think of what else she would need to do. Admittedly this would be a much different battle than any she'd really fought before. Killing demons was rather easy and seeing the destruction that she had in the feudal era had some more than one level desensitized her to the death, gore, and carnage. While she did not enjoy taking human life, and knew that as far as that aspect went she would never be able to be like these ninja, she had taken life before, in self defenses but that was a far cry from being ordered to do so and doing it with little to no complaint. At one point Naraku had figured out that as a Miko, her powers would not effect a human man in an act of violence, sure they could purify evil and taint, but if a human just wanted to harm her she'd have to fend them off the old fashion way. He had counted on the fact that she wouldn't take a life and that if she did, she wouldn't be pure afterwords, he had underestimated her. Either way, while she had done so, again in self defense, this would be different. But for all purposes, she was taking back what was hers - her mother, and her brother, she would be all out attacking them, and taking any life that got in the way.

With this in mind she mentally readied herself for what she would be doing, and how much power she would be using. There was no way she could take on a full village of fully trained ninja. She was not so foolish to believe herself able to do such things, on the other hand she was rather pissed, and a VERY powerful miko, with a Byakugan, a Sharingan, and that little something that only Sesshomaru and Souta knew about. She smirked in a way that looked almost sinister on her usually angelic face. If Byakugan meant _'All seeing white eye'_ and Sharingan meant _'Copy wheel eye'_, then her and Souta's **Zensekaigan** meant _'Whole World eye,_' or at least that's what she named it. She really didn't want to use that ability for only her brother and one-time-lover, her Alpha, knew of it… she'd rather keep it that way.

**Zensekaigan** was a dojutsu that encompassed both the Sharingan of her father, the Byakugan of her mother, to become one new dojutsu. A dojutsu that was more advanced than Sharingan's _Tsukuyomi_, where to look upon someone not only pulled them into a world of your making but did whatever damage you dealt them in that world in the real world as well, powers that allowed her to bend light, space and time, at least to some degree. After all, she wasn't just able to do a body flicker because she was fast like a demon. Yes, she had trained to do that with just physical means as well as through chakra. And Souta was good at it too, but not a good as her, not to mention Kagome didn't like to use it. It made her tired, something she wouldn't be able to deal with considering that when she attacked, they would undoubtedly attack back. She shuddered, she was only one going up against many.

.

.

Naruto and Jiraiya had made it back late in the afternoon, his unease was only growing. Normally one to stop and chatter with anyone that would do so with him, the blond son of the forth made a bee-line for the Hokage's tower, a strangely somber Toad Sage following not as fast in his wake. The boy had been uneasy for far longer than he had ever seen him again and the Toad Sage didn't know what to make of it. Not only that but he had a bad feeling as well, as if this was only the calm before the storm, and what a storm it would be, by what this atmosphere felt like. He didn't often get these feelings, but when he did he tried to heed them because usually large amounts of death followed them. He sighed again, the last time he felt this way, his sensei had died, the time before that, his student. And now he felt the same way once more, the only one he really had left was Naruto.

Finally catching up with a hyper-in-another-way-for-once-Naruto, the Toad Sage was not surprised to see the boy with a serious face. Many thought him to be a dobe, or just lacking, or they still thought him to be the demon that he housed within his young body. That was not the case, and as he'd learned over two years traveling with him, the boy was for a lack of a better way of saying it, Minato's son in every way. He excelled in making people believe that he was not a threat, and that he was nothing but smiles and silliness. The serious side of him was nearly terrifying, not only because it was such a rarity but because when the boy put his mind to it, he could do almost anything. The tall white haired Sannin was very glad that Naruto was on their side, because he would make an awesome but terrible enemy if he ever wanted to be.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaa-chhhhhhaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!" The name made Tsunade's brow tick dangerously as she refused to look at the boy. Part of her didn't know what the hell was going on, but assumed this unexpected visit home for Naruto and Jiraiya had more to due with the fact that Itachi was back, and that Jiraiya wanted to make sure what exactly happened with his inside contact. She could respect that. But the boy, no… Young man before her was changed, taller, and leaner than before most of his childish baby fat was gone from his once somewhat rounded face. His once large open eyes, were more narrowed with the sites and experiences of the world in which he had traveled. She could feel the control in his chakra that had not been there two years before. He looked very much like his father, his jaw becoming a bit more cut and defined, the site of him made her heart pained to think that her younger brother might have looked similar had he been given the chance to grow up.

Beyond all this, and the nostalgia that seeing him and her team mate brought she wondered what their real reason for being back a year earlier than expected. Not that she noticed for she was caught up in her own thoughts, but Naruto had straightened once Jiraiya had closed the door, the playful act over, he needed to know what the hell was going on, and what they had done to make something that even the Kyubi seemed to fear come after them. Because whatever it was, it had been closer before it had seemingly vanished. Being ninja and hyper aware of when he was being stalked thanks to his mostly raging furry prisoner, Naruto knew it had not gone away, but he could no longer feel it and that scared him more. Wasting no time as she had obviously not cared what he'd called her just a moment before the younger blond started into his questions, but was interrupted by his Hokage.

"Baa-ch-…"

"Why are you back?" she asked with annoyance finally noting the name he still called her.

"Hime-chan." it was Jiraiya that spoke, using a name he rarely did, but when he did it meant business, the Slug Princess sat up straight and awaited what was to come. She didn't have to wait long. "Something has happened. I can't tell what it is, but Naruto says that its got even Kyubi spooked. What's happened in the last few days that could have started this?"

Tsunade was startled at the very idea that the nine-tailed Kyuby could be spooked by anything, she thought for a moment before she gave her answer… finally she spoke, "I have no idea what your talking about, nothing out of the ordinary has happened here in some time."

"Tsunade-sama." it was Naruto's strangely adult sounding respectful title that made her aware that this was very, very serious. "Something _has_ happened. Whatever it is, has got something coming towards this village. Whatever that something is, I was able to feel it until a few hours ago, and now I can't. But the feeling of dread hasn't gone away. It's only gotten worse." noting her somewhat skeptical look, Naruto continued. "Something HAS happened and whatever it is, its brought with it trouble." the younger blond stated.

Making the Hokage's brows furrow together, she had no idea what it could be. Everything that had happened in the last week was routine, the only thing she could think of that was not had to be the capture and bag's she'd had brought back in. But surely two beings couldn't cause that much trouble, one was an out of shape Kunoichi, the other only a boy. But then her mind supplied the words from the hunter-nin, that boy had strange powers, and if he'd been a bit more mature, he would have been able to kill them all. The mother had been gone twenty years, but the son was only just before his teens. And like lightening, it occurred to her, that perhaps the boy was not the eldest child the ex-hime had bore.

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she cursed. "Shit!" before either newly arrived traveler knew what was happening, the Hokage's voice boomed. "SHIZUNA!"

Her assistant was there before her. "Get…" listing names of Jonin, ANBU captains, and many other's that would suddenly be cramming into the small space of her office, the assistant left to do her bidding to call them forth while the Hokage took out a new container of sake, and began to drink. Finally not being able to take it, Jiraiya asked what was going on. "A week ago sent for Hyuga, Hizako and Uchiha, Kage to be brought in by hunters, a bag and tag, but alive." she said as she swirled the sake and had an unreadable face in place. Jiraiya was puzzled for a moment, remembering the beautiful hime that like many other females he had a small crush on.

"She vanished twenty years ago, shouldn't she be long dead, having been hunted down by now. Kage too." he had known the Uchiha, one of the few he'd actually liked. He watched as Tsunade gave a bitter smile before she answered.

"Between war, attacks, and the Hokage shuffles they were lost, a missing file was found, and I sent for them to be brought in. What the hunters brought me back was an Ex-hime and her son, a boy that appears to be twelve or thirteen. He has yet to saw a word to the interrogators, and Hizako while cooperating, is still withholding information as well." She sipped her sake as ninja began to filter in, some of them catching the tail end of what was being said, others marveling at the changes that Naruto had gone through, none of the original three paying them any mind as they continued their talk.

And again uncharacteristically for anyone that thought they really knew him, Naruto was the one that seemed to ask the question everyone that had heard enough seemingly wanted to know, "If they've been gone for twenty years, how is it that she only has a thirteen your old son?"

.

.

Outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stood a brooding and plotting unofficially trained Ninja, but fully trained Warrior Miko with slightly less than nice idea's of what to do with the people within that had taken her beloved brother and mother. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the tall alabaster walls from her childhood stories, the same ones that separated forest from town, and looked at all the winding streets that lay with in. Stories from long ago, and a childish map in her mind fleshed out into the reality that was, as she put the final pieces of her puzzle together on her plan of attack. The sun was setting in the West, and peace over came her. Allowing her self a small measure of comfort from the familiar feel of the warm sun on her back, the miko closed her eyes and allowed the wind to caress her.

Remnants of the battle fought a week before ran through her mind, the blood, the carnage, the death, the screams, the taunts. Her mind watching as she along with her one-time lover slew the beast that was Naraku. Power welled deep within her, the need to protect pack, what was her own, and no one else to take. Perhaps, she had spent too much time with inus but she could not help it after so long. They, they her brother and mother, were hers and hers alone, to deny that would be a lie, and these ninja would suffer for taking what was hers. Eyes snapping open the recently unveiled stormy pupiless gray was a bit more clear, almost smokey white instead as veins in her face bulged and Byakugan was awakened. Eyes scanning the village that lay below, she picked out to the West Uchiha, but was surprised to find that there seemed to be only two fiery red aura's there, though they were both strong, one more so than the other, as of now they were the least of her worries.

To the East she found a compound full of purple aura'd Hyuga, some darker than others with hate and resentment, annoyance and longing, tainted by what they could not have in life or what they wanted, those to she paid little mind too. Not far from the Hyuga she found the varying green auras of the Aburame, she felt she'd get along best with them under different circumstances, like if she didn't hate bugs, but mostly because they were more nature users from what her father had told her when it came to anything outside of bugs. Then there was the Inuzuka's who had lively blue auras about them, some pale others bright very few tainted with anything. By aura alone they seemed to remind her most of Inuyasha, and while that brought her some level of unconscious joy, consciously she wanted to distance herself from that.

Once she mapped out where her biggest threats by clan were, and felt like she searched for the two aura's that meant the most to her, the ones that looked most like her own. Finding Souta was easy, a beacon of fiery Ki against the chakra that lay all over the place, while finding her mother was more difficult, what she found she did not like. Both auras were beyond tired. Souta was both elated and pissed, and felt damaged while her mother was wary and tired, nearly broken down. Bulging eyes narrowed into dangerous and pain promising slits of seething wrath as she felt more from them, her aura probing to find out what had been done to them. Physically her mother was fine, mentally she was a mess, from what Kagome could feel she actually seemed relieved, but terrified at the same time. She'd find out about that later.

And Souta.

Kami if she had the time to find out who the hell had done that to her baby brother they would be murdered. Not killed. Thoughtfully planed out and executed with precision tactics, murdered. Luckily for them she didn't have the time, but she'd find the time to come back. Oh yes. Someone would pay for how Souta felt.

.

.

Sotua knew in that moment, when he felt her aura so close to his, brushing up against his in a loving calming way, a way that told him she would protect him and hurt any that got to close that Kagome was there. As a priest in training, and a ninja trained by his sister and mother, he prayed for these people. They would need whatever Kami or Buddah they prayed to because his sister was fucking livid. Her aura was wild and crackling even in its dampened state, and he knew that the chakra users wouldn't be able to feel it until she forced it into one of her double melded attacks. Something he was still having issues with, which was why they had gotten caught in the first place. She had learned chakra first, then Ki later, and finally for the last few months she had been putting the two together. That was a feat she said their father had called a nature affinity.

Kagome didn't really add an element of nature, but another power source, pure ki might as well be considered another form of elemental nature because both she and himself could call forth all five baser elements as if they had an affinity for it. Kagome had told him it was part of having Ki. That they were tied to nature in a way that most other's would never be, even ninja. Either way, he could feel her powers rolling out of her in waves, he could feel them seeping into the earth around this place, he found feel her using **Zensekaigan** to bend the light around everyone to map out exact locations. He got himself prepared. Breathing in deeply he began to meditate, and brought forth a barrier around himself and his mother in her own cell. Ignoring the guards that watched him and his sudden change in placement against the wall, and the sudden wariness of his mother even if he could not see her.

.

.

Naruto growled low and deep, almost feral sounding and had many of the shinobi in the meeting backed away from him, and many more finding their hands on their Kunai. They had no freaking clue what was going on with the boy, but the sound he had made was something that only the Kyubi should be possible of, and from what they had been hearing it was possible that they would be facing a threat that was worse than that. Not that any of them could stop him, the blond was out the window with only a parting few words to leave them. "Its here." Gasps and orders followed after that, and ninja began to flea to try and figure out what the hell was happening, considering they hadn't even been attacked yet.

.

.

Kagome had waited for the sun to go down, and after feeling out everything she felt she needed, she pulled out paper that resembled Miroku's sutras. She made a prayer to her dear friend and spiritual mentor as well as charging them with untold amounts of Ki, yet feeling little drainage from it as she had just pushed her aura out into the land and the land had fed its power into a being of nature itself. Paper dolls fleshed out and before her stood eight replica's of herself. Somewhere in her mind she giggled at the idea of what Kikyo would say if she saw nine Kagome's. She'd die… again from the shock of so many 'copies.' Either way the humorous moment was over as she felt the auras shift, and suddenly felt one that had seemed to be hiding itself, she smirked darkly at the fox aura. It was not her kit, nor anyone she knew but she could almost feel his fear, for he knew what she was, yet he still came towards her.

Pity.

She really didn't want to kill if she didn't have to, though she doubted they'd be very reasonable.

Hand's move on their own accord and in a fluff of smoke shadow clones were made as well, though not as many only two in fact. She didn't want them to know that her shikigami were not shadow clones. In fact she didn't want them to know anything about her shikigami at all. They were not like the ones that Kikyo or the Red and Blue miko's had used. Theirs in comparison to her own were child's play. Her own… well lets just say she felt a bit of a power pinch using them but they would only fall when she either lifted the spell up or when they were destroyed. Amusingly enough most of the chakra elements would have little effect on them. Nodding to the rest of the Kagome's they all pulled on masks that had hung around their necks- unknowingly resembling the Copy Ninja, they all then pulled out swords from their backs. The original sword, a present from her sensei, made from his very fang, the attack she planned to _'come knocking'_ with would be amusing to say the least. As a hive mind they all knew the plan and what to do, it was the real Kagome that would go after her brother and mother.

The rest were just an overly skilled miko diversion.

* * *

***note:** Zensekai - universe, whole world; -gan - eye (* I'm assuming -gan means eye, seriously i cant find that anywhere but its fanfiction so i'm just gunna run with it!)

**EndAN:** OKay i'm trying to update one chapter at least per 7 days. I'm a few mins late for exactly 7 days, but i think its worth it. this chapters the longest yet, its a little over 6k. Either way. I still want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed thus far i'm totally amazed and elated to see this fiction so well liked. Other then that. I'm gunna say sorry for everyone that says its too OOC. I've warned you, I know its OOC for her, but again with the consideration that I'm making the shikon war last 4 years, and that she's both a Hyuga and an Uchiha with 3 Dojutsu's which is a byproduct of her heredity, i cant say any more then sorry.

Seriously i've read so many Xovers, i really do love them. there's a lot of basic and over used plots out there so i'm trying to give you something different without going over board. She's only a ninja so much, but she's still an unoffical one. She is on the other hand a battle hardened, Warrior Miko. we're talking Midoriko-level-I-can-fight-for-days, kinda levels here. And no, the shikon is gone, no more jewel and no Kagome is NOT the jewel. I'm gunna have her official 'come knocking' in the next chapter, and hopefully a bit of conflict resolve on some of this so i can get to the itachi/kagome interaction, though i wont rush it. i will write until i find a good stopping point so you can expect 3-9K chapters from me. I'll write til it works the way i want it to for that chapter ^_^ - MPB

PS. THNK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALREADY!... 104 as of right now _ Amazazing! - MPB

_EA2: A bit more edited... I'm working on Chapter 6 now 5/22/10.. I'm up to 7k i'm thinking about 2k more givertake... and i'll be giving you that chapter soon. I'm hoping today sometime! Then/than's were THAT bad, they weren't good.. but i learned! i'll try not to get that happening much more! - MPB  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3  
**

****note****

**Ages:** Itachi - 20, Kagome - 19, Souta - 12/13ish, Rookie 9 - 14, Team Gai - 15, Misq. Jonin - 26 - 31ish, Hizako & Hiashi - early - mid 40's, Sannin's - Early 50's _(Jiraiya is still alive at this point!),_ Village Elders - Mid 70's

…Just so ya know. :3

...

...

...

**S_P_O_I_L_E_R_A_L_E_R_T: **

**possible Minato/4th Hokage spoilers. but its jsut a blurb really...**

...

...

...

**Title: Unlikely Happenings.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

The miko wasted little time sending the clone-like Shikigami out to do what they were supposed to, while keeping both actually shadow clones in the front battle so that the shinobi thought they would get a leg up on her. After all if one of them poofed they would assume, naturally that the rest were the same, which was not the case. Shikigami were notoriously hard to kill, unless you burnt them, but they didn't need to know that. Either way, the majority of the Kagome's dissipated quickly going off in all different directions so that the optimal goal of retrieving and getting out alive and well with her mother and brother were achieved.

The raven haired female looked up with determination as she made her way towards the front gate, it was closed but that really didn't matter. She was waiting for one of the other Shikigami like herself to do her job before they brought this village into a level of chaos that they had not living through in a great deal of time. Again part of her, really loved being able to do this, while the rest was greatly focused on the task at hand.

One of the Shikigami had headed towards the South, where no great clan lay, instead it was the civilian district, the people there had less natural chakra then those in the ninja area of the village, either way it mattered not. Her aura, even as only a small piece of the real miko was large enough to not only dispel the chakra barrier that allowed them to track her as she entered the village but to blink out the systems that they were attached to.

As the last breaths of the sun kissed the sky and darkness shrouded the Hidden village of the Leaves. The Shikigami that had gone towards the South end of the village swelled the fiery depths of her aura and surged the barrier protecting the village with enough energy to take out the whole thing. The Shikigami having done what was needed faded away, her body folding over like paper before the small paper doll burst into black flames. The ninja and barrier keepers were at a total loss as their machine's suddenly exploded, sending sparks every way there was. One thing they knew was that someone was now able to get into the village or was already in the village. Now, sadly though, they had no way of finding that person or person's to give any clue about to other village ninja and the Hokage, as they were now 'blind.'

But it mattered not, for before they could get word out another Shikigami made her way into the labs where the equipment was kept, along with the now useless barrier ninja. No, Kagome had no plans to actually kill them but the best way to make sure that your opponent did not kill you was to blind them, and they were ninja, they did not hold themselves to her Warriors honor standards, so she stooped to their level because in this case, to her, the ends justified the means. Her mother and brother's lives in her opinion was worth far more then anyone in this wretched village.

Before any of them could find out what was happening or do anything about it, they watched as the masked onna tossed out many glowing tags. Thinking the worst and assuming that they were explosives the overly sensitive to attack ninja skills took over. In those chaotic first moments that Shikigami Kagome smirked at the silliness of it, and laughed inwardly as the barrier went up around the inside of the building sealing it totally for many hours to come. Something she'd prepared for along the way. Ofuda's weren't ONLY good for keeping Inuyasha in a hut.

Finding what she needed quickly and taking the time, that Shinigami Kagome cut all the power to the building leaving them engulfed in darkness and unable to leave no matter how much chakra they tried to use to do so. Lightening lit up the night sky in the background and that Shikigami Kagome was off to do more. The shinobi from all divisions were left inside could only watch in horror from the windows available.

.

.

.

From the moment the Shikigami Kagome's disbanded to move about the city and blitz the place, the one left at the front door had only walked calmly there. After all, the majority of the attention would be on her so that she could distract those around her from what was going on elsewhere. It was an old magic trick that was little more the slight of hand. Either way, the proud little miko got close enough before she pulled her sword, and she was carrying quiet a few swords.

First was the weapon in her hand, made from the fang of Sesshomaru himself by Totosai's knurled and wizened hands, the blade was so silver it nearly glowed white. Around its hilt was white bleached leather from the hide of some mythical beast that Kagome at this moment could not remember, but the fang, **Urotsuki** - _Prowling Moon, _was a fang made for seer destructive capabilities, made to channel and work with her energies both chakra and Ki, as well as the lingering jyaki that was in the fang itself. The combination of all of that when she surged her energy into the blade and called the attack lit up the sky.

Holding the blade horizontally, the nostalgic attack that she had learned from Sesshomaru grew behind her. The air charged with a deathly light, and cracked wildly, as if nature were truly understanding that she was dealing with one that knew just how wrathful she as _Mother Nature_ could be. The miko's hair began to pull up behind her and almost looked like a floating tower of flowing blackened mass whipping around her. But it did not cloud her vision of the destruction that was just moments from laying waste to the massive doors that blocked her from her prey. A large coiling bluish dragon made of pure lightening that has a twinge of pink to its color twisted around before it shot towards the village in an angry vengeance.

The destruction was on a level that Sesshomaru would be proud of, the sound was deafening, but clearly the ninja had heard her knock.

.

.

.

Naruto was the first to arrive as always and he knew before he could even really know that this person they were up against was more than dangerous. Kyubi snarled viciously from his belly, his blue eyes turning red, and he fought against himself at the rising energy that began to cut the very air itself. He wondered if this was what his father felt like going into battle of the unknown, against some powerful destructive creature that seemingly wanted nothing but his end. He did not know but he wanted, and prayed that everything would end up alright.

What he did not expect was for the power levels to reach as high as they did, and then for them to seemingly explode. For a moment it felt like he was standing right next to _chidori_, but the feeling was all around him, engulfing him in a hellish electric fire. The skies seemingly dark and annoyed, angry even, and then just after a pause of unnerving silence the very door to the village was blown away with an angry roar.

Blue lightening crackled angrily as if seeking anything and everything it could to destroy, and Naruto held his breath at the awesome power that could do such a thing. He'd never even seen a lightening attack the likes of this before. There was dust and debris all over, yet things were not settling, he hoped that this old stand by jutsu would be enough to help at least until some sort of back up got there, because he was one shinobi, and no matter what, this one attack against them was enough to tell him he might be in over his head.

He ignored the silent but growing screams through out the village at the idea that they were under attack, he couldn't let anything distract him at this point, he, Naruto, hated child and scapegoat of this village was it's first line at the moment.

He could not lie, he was scared, the majority of the large wooden doors had been blown away, but there was a large chunk that had simply been thrown out on top of some of the buildings. He hoped that the people were evacuated, and that no one had lost their life just yet. His fingers moved without thought, and with ease into the familiar handsigns, and he forced not only his but Kyuby's chakra into the jutsu to get the best effect. When the dust settled there stood before the Shikigami Kagome, almost one thousand Naruto's.

When it all came down - the dust, the rubble, what was left of the doors, they, the mass of blond wonder, could not believe that there was no army of shinobi, no large summonses, only a single figure to house all that power, surely the person had to be another biju jailer like himself, but they knew at the moment that all biju were accounted for so what were they? It was the only thing he could think. It didn't even seem to register that perhaps the person before him was even more dangerous then he was giving them credit for, unknowingly he was simply too in shock. After all, the figure was holding only one blade but on their body three others were visible, and they were katana. The figure looked lithe and supple, battle hardened, and around the entrance of the village as if surveying the place they were about to destroy.

Kagome looked warily at the mass horde of blond ninja, the boy was not much older then her little brother, and this was the one she could feel the fox aura coming from. _He would stand against her, a demon of any kind? Had he no idea whom he was dealing with? _

Obviously he didn't.

She smirked darkly under her cloth mask, allowing everything around her to settle finally before addressing the male and ignoring the straggling shinobi that seemed to show after some time. "Boy." her voice was honeyed and dark giving away that she was more then likely female, sounding so powerful and melodic to all those there, but they all knew sometimes the most beautiful things were often the most deadly. "Why do you fight me _kitsune_? Do you have a death wish?"

Shock.

That was what many were feeling. While it was now common knowledge that Naruto was in fact the Konoha Jinchuriki, this knowledge was hidden, and kept secret. Obviously this enemy knew a hell of a lot. Naruto always rash to move and think later, sent a large number of his clones towards the figure, hoping to take the figure over by sheer numbers alone, it would not be the first time that tactic had worked, but he had not expected for the same figure to pull the katana level with the ground and utter two words that would once again show him the absolute frailty that he was in comparison to her.

"Dragon Strike," was the calm answer to his rushing hoard, and the shinobi once more got a brilliant view up close and personal with a lighten dragon from hell. It once again coiled its body around and behind its master, stealing its electric charge from the very air around it, and looked out at them with a sinister gleam in its electric eyes, or at least it seemed to.

The clones never got near her.

Once again, not that any of them has seen the first strike, the dragon uncoiled and went right for everything it possibly could. The attack lasted longer then most lightening users could ever hope for their own to, as a multitude of poofs with yowls of pain were heard. She didn't know it, but Naruto knew he'd more then met his match, only one tenth of his clones were still standing, the other some-odd nine hundred were gone. Other ninja had been hit too, it had been as if the lightening had sought them out to do the most damage.

Above them the darkened clouds rumbled almost as if sinisterly laughing at the poor shinobi who dared to take on the Shikon Miko. The setting was made perfect for a battle the likes of which many of them had never seen. Breathing deeply the blond pulled out a kunai and bravely shouted out to the lone figure, "Face me head on you coward!" he bellowed, and the sky seemingly rumbled in laughter again. The ominous feeling of dread welled up within everyone's chest as the figure canted its head to the side before nodding. Most having known the Hatake and few others all their lives caught the gleaming look in the beings eyes and knew that the lone fighter was enjoying this.

.

.

.

Sasuke stood on the porch of the Uchiha clan's main house. Having finished up with helping his brother he had decided to stay for dinner rather than going to his own home a door or so down from the main building. Having been the one to find his parents dead in their home at such a young age and still getting over the fact that Itachi had never really betrayed them all, but that his family had betrayed Konoha, he still wasn't living in the main house.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be there again for longer then needed. And in all honesty he didn't know how Itachi could stand it, because he knew his brother felt bad for what happened, he felt remorse for having to kill them. Many times since he had been back and had gone to the Uchiha burial grounds, he'd found fresh flowers there. He knew no one else had a reason to visit the graves besides Itachi, but this small revelation was one of many that allowed Sasuke to once again be in his brother's presence, even if only for a small time.

Today had actually been nice, they didn't speak much and like all Uchiha men they were able to some how communicate through their own language of grunts, and single syllable sounds, or head gestures to a particular something or direction. They were ninja after all, having learned silent communication wasn't all that hard. Add to the fact that they really didn't have much to talk about, and well that was how the conversationally spent the time.

Other wise the afternoon had provided with time to once again restore things long neglected for obvious reasons. Though as the day wore on Sasuke couldn't help but notice his brother's still raising agitation. Then during a very silent dinner between the two it only seemed to grow worse as the darkness began to swallow the lands. Sasuke had the distinct feeling that the air seemed to be literally charged with something, and if he were a small child he would swear that the boogie man was after him. He wondered what was going on when a bright flash lit the sky, like lightening, but there was no rain, no thunder, there should be no lightening.

The younger Uchiha made to move because he'd wanted to go see what the hell was happening. He wanted to be right in the middle of it, part of him wondered if the Snake was once more invading or if Akatsuki was. Neither Uchiha had left previous affiliations on good terms and as such were now openly marked as enemy, and in his own case, wanted body and or breeder. He shuddered at the thought, but still wanted to go find out what was happening. He itched to see, to be in the thrill of doing once more.

Since coming home he hadn't even really been allowed to do anything without the damn shadows following him. Which were annoying because he wasn't good enough to notice them totally but they were like an annoying buzz on the edge of his conscious. If this was an attack he wanted to be involved. He felt his body's muscles coil a bit s he readied himself to take off towards what would obviously be the front lines as he had when Suna had invaded during the chunnin exams two years before.

It was the hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

Turning just enough to look, he saw his brothers calculating eyes and wondered what he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long before his elders low voice called to him smoothly, settling him where he was, "At the moment, it is no concern of ours. Our ANBU guard have not yet been called back, and as such they will only assume it was all been a joke or side mission from our old respective parties on our part if we were to try anything, even saving them. At the moment, unless a fight comes to us, we will not get involved."

Itachi watched as his younger brother's brows creased, and then as he nodded but nothing more was said as they both watched the darkening skies and flashes of lighting for all to see. Neither could lie and say they didn't want to get into it, but at the same time, to both of them, keeping that newly made recovering bond with their old home and village was a bit more important. Like Itachi said, they would fight if the fight came to them, and for no other reason.

.

.

.

Away from the main gate and on another side of Konoha another Shikigami Kagome was already in the village, all in all, Kagome didn't want to kill these people, she had nothing against them other then the fact that they had come in and kidnapped her mother and brother, nearly killed her Jiji, and really fucked up her shrine grounds.

Nope, nothing really at all.

While most would want a great deal of people to suffer, the full village for just the mistakes of a few, Kagome herself, was not so cruel. She knew having been taught by her parents, that Shinobi were tools, weapons, they were not their own masters, and as such were usually only following orders. Because of this she felt no need to kill an entire village worth of people for the fact that only the 'head' and possible 'neck' needed to roll for what was done, as well as perhaps those that had actually had a hand in doing the acts against her family and her families grounds.

Because of this, there was no thoughts about her methodical way of dealing with all that came near her in aggression. Having known what was going to happen the Shikigami had taken her version of **Urotsuki **out before her attack and had coated the blade with a poison that would leave its victims unconscious and only for them to wake up nauseous for about a day or so. This method was a bit sneaky but at the same time, these people were not going to needlessly die if she didn't have to kill them.

The best part though was the herbs used to make the poison were long extinct save for the bunch that grew at her shrine. Long ago during her travels, she'd come across many herbs that no longer existed in her era. Being who she was, and what she was capable of, the miko had taken it upon herself to get her mother's help in making a 'Green-house' and cultivating what she wanted to. Kagome was pleased by this, because she knew that no medic would be able to get the fast acting homeopathic agent out of these peoples blood stream, and all it took was a very small nick.

Withdrawing from her thoughts, and with a chuckle the miko laid low another idiot, he'd have a scar from where the blade had made contact with his skin, as all would who had already been felled by this method. There was a body trail at this point, but the miko continued on without thought or care. She was already immune to the side effects, part of the training and conditioning she'd been put through with Sesshomaru. She was immune to his poison, and thusly many lower poisons as well.

He'd remembered the time that member of the Band of Seven had almost married and raped her, because she hadn't been able to move and had wanted her to be stronger against such a threat. It was one of the lesser parts of her training that she held little liking for but it had come in very handy.

Moving with the grace of a demon, and the speed of one as well, this Shikigami Kagome easily darted around weapons as they came her direction, cutting down Jutsu with her blade as she needed to. Infusing both ki and chakra into the blade at once and stopping a good majority of all attacks that came her way. Kagome sighed as she took down another and thought about her own mortality, in the back of her mind she knew she probably wouldn't make it out of all of this alive.

Even if she managed to roll the 'head' and the 'neck' as well as those that had actually done the damage, she would going to be so tired when she finally got her mother and brother free that she'd barely be able to move. Having this many Shikigami, as well as the constant energy usage was draining. But for the both of them, it was worth it. Kagome felt that she was not made for a world that did not involve demons, swords, and miko. Even though she was a ninja of sorts she knew she could not kill on orders, without reason, she would not one to just blindly follow.

So lost in her thoughts, the Shikigami allowed a ninja to get too close without reacting, feeling the pain in her arm the Shikigami looked down to find a kunai embedded there. She casually looked at the object with boredom, then at the one that had thrown it before she pulled it out and sliced at the man, cutting him on his neck with her blade. The man thought that he was going to die from having his neck cut open, of course he didn't know that it was only a shallow cut, and his last sight though made him fear for his village.

Watching as the tunnel vision kicked in the shinobi saw the Shikigami pull the kunai out and toss it to the ground with little care. The tip of her finger lit up glowing pale pink as she ran her finger up the open wound, and he watched with darkening hopes as the wound sealed shut. _If this being could heal themselves so easily, with such strange chakra, then could they really win? _Were his last thoughts before darkness took him.

The Shikigami looked on in more annoyance then anything else, pushing her aura out for a moment to see where everyone was. The Shikigami at the gates was still involved with dealing with a majority of the ninja. Other's were off on their own private missions to create chaos, two sat in wait, sleepers for the end. She herself was no different, having her own orders to deal with. With that thought the miko began to move once more, cutting down all those that thought to stop her.

.

.

.

Hiashi had no idea what was going on, and he knew he'd be seen as a traitor and that he might actually have to run after this, but he refused to let his little sister be murdered by his village or his clan. He didn't want or need another nephew to look at him with such hatred as Neji had at one time. Silently, and stealthily, he made his way towards the ANBU headquarters. Trying not to think of all that he'd leave behind Hiashi also knew he may not live through this but he had to try. The clan head had no idea that he had a shadow, and that the miko was using him as a decoy for anyone that would attempt to stop her. After all the real Kagome had no idea this man was family or that he was trying to help her mother as much as she was. She decided she would follow him in, and allow him to get through all the tricks and traps so that she herself would tire out less.

.

.

.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, not to mention 'her advisers,' a more bandaged-up-than-normal Danzo, and a few clan heads were all in a conference hall. Shizune fretting behind her as they talked amongst themselves, and the renowned medic nin made notice that more then one of the needed clan heads had not made it to the location. She didn't think much about it simply because she could feel the terror around the village, and was more then annoyed that she couldn't just go in and bust skulls if need be. She wanted to see if there was a way to reason with this warrior, but the crones seemed to all be against her, while the clan heads were undecided and Jiraiya was on her side.

They, and the people of this village had seen enough fighting without some lunatic running around with a freaking lighting sword. She didn't even understand how the warrior could be fighting still considering the method of attack, because it was widely known that even those from the Land of the Lightening could only fight for so long. They, like this person used large scale attacks, so that a battle would not be drawn out, and chakra wasn't depleted as fast. This person had been attacking since dusk and it had already been thirty minutes, three times as long as anyone she knew of, or heard of, and there seemed to be no end in sight.

The Hokage sighed and wished greatly that she could have some sake, but it would be greatly frowned upon at a moment like this. Honestly though Tsunade was tired of their bickering, Koharu was making her absolutely nuts, which was nothing new, and Homura was his usual silent self. The other heads were trying to win their argument on how things should go and she didn't even want to listen to the fool Danzo, she honestly wondered what he was even doing here.

Finally not able to take it any more, the busty blond stood while slamming her hands down about the meeting room table. "Listen to me, and listen well. My people are being hurt, killed out there, and all you can do is argue. At the moment we're being attacked, and as far as we can tell its by a small faction but they have done as much damage as if we were being directly attacked in war. If this keeps up then there will be little we can do to stave off other attacks from other villages!" she all but roared making everyone quiet down. Her heavy chest heaved in exasperation. Murmur's broke out after the outbreak and finally it was the Nara clan head that spoke up.

"What would you have us do Lady Hokage?" he was a loyalist to the Will of the Fire, his clan had been branched out from Senju and would always been loyal to them. Tsunade nodded to him in a silent thanks before bringing her hands together before her in a prayer position while resting her elbows on the table. She sighed aloud, her eyes closed looking thoughtful for a moment before her eyes snapped open to reveal sharp hazel.

"As of the moment we know little to nothing about the enemy. From what we're getting detail wise, there seem to be only dark haired ninja of the same likeness and body style with the same weaponry. Either we are dealing with one very strong individual with advanced clones or there is a small group of same style uniformed ninja attacking us. This could be a result from either Akatsuki or Orochimaru or it could be some other new faction. There are too many unknowns. But I know that the hospital is already filling up with burn victims as well as the unconscious, and the dead."

The medic nin didn't really know what to make of it all nor did she want them to think that this was a direct attack to regain two people, the ex-hime Hizako or the boy, Souta. If this was an older sibling or a child of the ex-hime, they more then likely wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted, this was what she'd bet on… And that was the problem, usually when she bet nothing ever turned out good and even if she were right it would spell doom for them.

But again she didn't want to think like that, family could be relentless, if this was in fact an attack made in a search and retrieve then the battle damage was proof that this idea was correct. The warrior's actions showed in the fact that the burn victims were second and in some case third degree burn marks, death in some cases that they meant business and did not care whom they had to walk over to get what they wanted.

This was an aggressive attack, yet at the same time, those coming in unconscious for many of them had almost nothing wrong with them, but they seemed to be in a deep dreamless unresponsive sleep. Tsunade just didn't know how to take it. Obviously they could kill with ease, yet they didn't mindlessly slaughter. This person or this team had an objective and it wasn't the downfall of her village, it was to gain something and get the hell out. If she didn't know any better she might even think it was a Kamikaze mission. She sighed in internal frustration that she did not allow to leak to her face.

Jiraiya watched everything taking in all that was happening, since coming into the village and hearing about Hizako, and the boy, to the here and the now. All in all to him it was glaringly obvious that the lone warrior theory was more then likely what was going on but at the same time, he couldn't as a good ninja rule out that it was a team sent by his old teammate Orochimaru or something new from those that wanted to conquer the world, in the process destroying the Hidden Leaf. Deciding that he needed to speak up, because it was clear that there was too much on one side as well as the other the toad sage cleared his throat and gained the attentions of the room. "Here's what I think,…"

.

.

.

Naruto had never fought with someone that carried a sword like this. There was nothing that he could really do to fight with someone with a sword, and it was amazingly obvious. While kunai were very useful in up-close-and-personal hand to hand type fighting, they did little to stop the jarring swings and swift movements of the sword wielder. The katana were just too swift and too well made to break or bend, and when they did bend they did not break.

On top of that, he had found out that this person had amazing speed like Rock Lee, and the ability to not only know when a kunai was coming towards them so they could avoid it, but they had the ability to seemingly see them before then even got close, anticipating, and catching them in some cases when it seemed they had not seen them at all. More then once he had thought he'd seen a Byakugan going on but that to him was impossible because only Hyuga had those, and he didn't know of a Hyuga that would openly attack their own village.

More then anything he was scared.

Already Kakashi had managed to get close enough to hopefully wound the warrior but as the all stared in shock, the hand holding a kunai sticking out of the person's back, blood dripping down Kakashi's arm. The warrior had stilled, slumping for a moment and all had assumed died. That was until moments later their head had snapped up and they'd slapped Kakashi so hard that his head had been thrown back. There was an awakening fury in the eyes of the warrior then, and before anyone could say or do anything, hands were moving, signs being thorn far too fast, and the warrior had done something to Kakashi.

None were close enough to see just what it was, but they had gotten him out of the warriors range once they had left him on the ground alive but in an almost coma, as if he'd fought against another Sharingan user. Naruto feared anyone that could do something like that to Kakashi with little to no movement. The warrior had only glared at him next mostly because of all those that came after them he was the most relentless. Naruto could only shiver at that emotionless glare.

Still wondering about his sensei, and getting too tired to stop his own brash behavior, Naruto charged the warrior when their back was turned and they were dealing with yet another shinobi. He thought for a moment that he had them when they spun fast and had the razor sharp edge of their blade to his jaw, a line of fresh crimson blood leaking from the new cut. The skies seemed to open up at that moment and drown them in heavenly tears when the warrior spoke, "Why do you fight? Why when I feel your fear, your pain? I scare you, and not just you boy, but the one you carry as well." Naruto only glared at her, now knowing that the warrior was female. He didn't know what to tell her about Kyuubi but he knew what he'd say for himself.

"I fight because someone has to stop you! Your hurting innocent people! Your attacking for no reason!" he raged feeling the spark of Kyuubi's rage and fear boosting his strength, yet still the female held him fast.

Kagome scoffed. "You think I attack this place for no reason…?" she gave a hollow dark chuckle that was bitter and angry, and made the hairs on Naruto's neck stand on end. Looking into his eyes Kagome glared as if she were Sesshomaru, freezing the young man in his place so that he didn't even attempt to fight her. Finally she spoke again, "Your village attacked me and my own. I'm only coming to get what was talking from me." Knowing the boy was a clone Kagome wasted no time surging him with purification, so that it looked as if lightening were exploding from her hand and crawling up her arm. From afar it looked almost like she was using chidori yet the strange almost pink haze to it gave it away that this attack was not exactly like a chidori. The clone gave a howl of pain, before it vanished in a poof of smoke.

Turning to see who the next attacker was, the Kagome Shinigami was met with a Rosengan in the stomach. Sending her far back. Debris flew everywhere, and anyone that could see held their breath to see what was going on, if Naruto had beaten the warrior that was reeking havoc in their village. When the dust cleared the Shikigami was standing on slowly. A hole in her gut the size of a basket ball, blood seeped from the wound, and her arms hung limply. More blood pored from the sides of her mouth, it was a fatal wound, but Naruto didn't feel pleased with this. She, this warrior had told him that his village had brought her wrath upon them. She looked so determined, and he was sad that she was dieing.

Almost lost in his thoughts of the dead girl his head snapped to attention when he heard her raspy voice, "You'll have to do better then that kitsune." He looked at her, tired, almost dead, yet the wound seemed to heal before his eyes, knitting together before him, leaving only a shredded gi in its place. The female drew her sword and the air crackled around them, whatever she was doing it was not going to be the same attack, it was going to be more violent and angry, he could feel it. Watching as she drew the sword down in an arch that looked as if she was playing tennis, he vaguely heard her say in an eerily calm voice, "Lightening Scar!" Currents of electricity the likes of which he'd never seen came barreling at him and any living thing there was. This was not like the other more controlled attack this one seemed to be raw and untamed energy.

He was perplexed for a moment until he heard the groans of many around him who had not been fast enough or had not thought that the water would be a conductor. His mind processed all of this, not that he was the actual dobe that everyone pegged him to be, but years of playing the clown to appease those around him had allotted him the ability to shy away from being 'the smart one' because in his case that would only lead to him being the feared one, considering the Kyuubi of they knew he could in fact process information that fast. Nearly lost in the idea that it was not in fact a fluke and that the female had intended for the water to conduct the lightening attack the buji jailer was left with the knowledge that there was a good chance that they were all fucked until the warrior lost her energy.

.

.

.

Souta was nearly doubling over in excitement, the air itself was now charged with his sister's ki, and chakra, she was here, coming for them. He knew she'd be tired but with her here they could get away, go back to being the way things went. He was no fool, he knew that they might never be able to go back to the shrine again, never see jiji for fear of endangering his or their lives but he didn't care. He wanted to get away from these people that treated them as if they had done something wrong when they had not.

Yes, he knew his mother and father left the village during a war time to have his older sister, and that they were listed and marked as vanished and missing. Still in his mind, because of how she was raised loved conquered all, and if his mother had wanted to marry his father then who was anyone to stop them.

Obviously someone had thought to, yet no one had before. Either way, he couldn't help but feel happy to know that Kagome was getting closer. He knew she had Shikigami around the village but the real her was near by, and together they would free their mother and get the hell out of here.

.

.

.

Hizako had no real idea what was going on. She had not been in the village for the Kyuubi attack and had never seen a buji up close nor was she as comfortable with demons as Kagome was. Her experiences stemmed mostly from Inuyasha, and though the boy was about as emotional stable as a box of rocks, she admitted then in that moment, that he was horrible to deal with when riled up, loud obnoxious, snarling creature that she had often wanted to put down. But for all that, he had been a sweet boy and he had never made sounds like the ones she was hearing now.

At this moment there sounded as if the ninja nation was in the middle of a war attack that had actually been hitting a bit too close to home. Every time something exploded screams were heard, she flinched just a bit, having gotten rid of being her more then stoic habits, now used to Tokyo suburbia. The ex-hime could see flashes of bright light from her barred window but she could not tell what was going on and was starting to worry. If they were being attacked, she knew she'd fight on the Leaf's side, even if they intended to kill her. But she also knew her son's life came before everyone, even Konoha, and she would give her life for Souta.

The mother and ex-hime just didn't know what was going on, and she didn't like it, it worried her, made her itchy to fight, even if she hadn't really done such things for a very long time. Using a non-ninja trick that came with being a mother on the main land, _where they had idiot little hoodlums in street gangs - _the mother of two easily got herself out of the cuffs, and freed to be able to move around a little better. After all her husband had been Uchiha, police for ninja, and police for mortal men on the main lands, cuffs were not much even chakra laced ones. She stood from her spot a little shaky and tried to figure out just what to do. Looking out the window it was again dark but still she did not know what was going on.

.

.

.

One of the Shikigami Kagome's was headed West now, having taken down many of the idiots that had been coming at her that way in various ways including but not limited to trapping them in barriers of ki, and earth, or zapping them with small jets of lightening, which still took a lot of power but didn't wind her. Not to mention simply cutting them down, and maiming them until they could not come at her any more. She could not stop herself already another was on its way towards Hyuga's compound. This was the place of her parents birth, she had not run into anyone with a Sharingan yet, save for the Cyclopes Sharingan user she had forced to submit, and only a very few Hyuga. She knew though that Hyuga would usually never leave the compound unless ordered to do so. But the Uchiha she wondered about. Her father had always told her that they were a proud clan that would one day lead themselves to death.

She thought now that it reminded her a bit of Inuyasha and she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Yes, she had given up on him, but years of a feeling and emotion didn't go away over night, and even though if she were to choose one brother over another it would be Sesshomaru without a doubt, the remembrance of those she would never see again still left a pang in her heart, even if it was only the idea of Inuyasha. Lightening clashed off in the distance from the Shikigami at the main gate. And she was glad it had the most power of all of them, they… the rest were meant only to be a diversion from the main one at the gate, and the real Kagome going after Mother, and Souta. But being here, too close to Uchiha, and Hyuga, she couldn't help herself knowing that the information would be relayed back to the real Kagome eventually, what it was like here. To be on home soil, where her parents had lived and grown up.

She sighed before stealthily continuing to a perch to look around.

Curious Sharingan eyes flickered over most of the darkened walk ways, catching only a bit of what this place looked like. She felt more then saw that it was not only a ghost town figuratively but very literally as well. There had been death here, a great deal of it, old death from the way it felt. The once prominent clan was no more and there were only a few life forms anywhere near by. She wondered who or what they were and moved closer. Not taking any chances the miko stalked her away towards the only life felt in this place and perched her way into a tree that gave her a view.

She saw two men standing on the porch of the large house, well one was more of a boy a few years older then Souta to be sure, but still a boy no less. His eyes while dark held the look of one who had seen a great deal but still in some way contained his innocence. It was a look she often saw reflected in Souta's eyes. The other one was far more defined, and handsome in her mind. He reminded her of a shorter raven haired Sesshomaru by his stature and aura alone, a man that was tainted yet innocent deep down, a man of peace who only knew war. Her brows drew down and together in a scowl as she felt out the 'shadows' all around, all uneasy, and then she smirked.

She had done this. She had put them all on edge like that, Kagome couldn't help but feel some odd since of pride that she was able to really fuck up someone's day like that. She felt arrogant and quickly squashed the feeling. Better had fallen to such feelings, Naraku had fallen because of it. Closing her eyes for a moment and drawing into herself once more she mentally chided herself. Sighing softly to herself she looked down and then back at the village around them when another flash of lightening had lit the sky, and thunder had boomed over head.

Looking down she found her own Sharingan eyes caught in the gazing depths of the older male, and gasped quietly. She'd been seen. All sorts of things went through her mind from having to fight to having to run, and anything in between. She almost sighed in relief when he looked away, only to find a kunai to her throat moments later, and a deep masculine voice brush in her ear. She swore in the moments before his words registered in her mind as words, the feeling of his heated breath against her ear and neck as well as the low timber of his voice made her muscles clinch between her thighs in longing. She had not felt anything like this since she had been with Sesshomaru even if that had only been days ago, she had honestly never thought she'd feel it again.

Coming out of her stupor when the kunai once against dug into her tender flesh, her captor was forced to repeat himself, "You are the one responsible for what is happening?" He questioned darkly sounding nothing like a question, a trait she had only known a few to be able to do. Somewhere in her mine she stored that information, why she didn't even know. Kagome made no noise to agree or disagree as she took in everything about him from how tall he had to be compared to where his face was against her neck, how warm he was, how large his hands were, and from what she could see how large his muscles were. She was taking in everything about the male behind her and she knew he was most assuredly male.

Usually she would find away out of this but already she could feel that he had caged her. As a Shikigami she hadn't really cared to be caught, but in the end, it really wouldn't mind either way, they are tools of the main Kagome and could feel no pain, only all other emotions other then pain and anger unless they were meant to feel such things. Usually they were not though. No, they as a collective were generally used for training, or manual labor type activities. They, the Shikigami being out and about by themselves as they were now was different, all of them knew that as a hive thinking group, but it meant little to them. If she was 'killed' it wouldn't matter there were others, enough to cause this village to come to a stand still long enough for Souta and their mother to be found.

All it really came down to was how much she wanted them to find out her secret.

If she let him continue he would slice her open, more then likely one of the 'shadows' would report off and a warning would be given to the higher ups and that would cause trouble. Yet she knew her paper-ki-chakra body would heal extremely fast if he didn't harm her too much and underestimated her, but that would bring questions about what she was to be able to heal like that. But there was the point that if he harmed her more than she thought he would then she would have to let this Shikigami body go, and the 'cat would be out of the bag.'

That, she didn't want.

The moment they figured out how to take one down the rest would go down as well, and the game would be over. Perhaps if she was fully healed she could take them on as she was now, in Shikigami form or in her real for, but after using so much energy, the miko knew she'd fall in this battle, but to save them it was worth it. She felt weak in willpower and hated it, even if her vast reservoir was depleting, all she needed to do was save her family. If she ahd to die to do it so what? Unfortunately for her she seemed to take too much time answering her capture while lost in thought, only clueing in when she started to hear others coming towards them. The cool touch of mettle was still splayed across her neck before she felt her energy leaving as if her throat had been slashed, no pain was felt and she let out no 'dieing' moan, surprising her attacker. But a flash of lightening was the last thing she saw, other then red Sharingan's as her world went black.

.

.

.

Itachi let the body fall from his grasp as he landed on the ground, ANBU were activating all around him weapons drawn. No matter what they, Sasuke and himself were not to use any weapons or jutsu, the only way they were allowed to was if it was to stop a threat. All of this was considering how and why he'd killed his family some years before. But when he felt the presence as well as when it entered the Uchiha compound via the special bond that all Uchiha clan head leaders had with the very land their family estate and compound sat on, he had felt threatened. If his theory was correct then the presence here in the village had been there in the compound. Moments seemed to pass with nothing to really go on, and all the ANBU were freaking out but keeping their cool in the face of the once young captain.

It had only been a little thing that had given the intruder's position away, a flash of lightening and he himself happen to be turning his head. Had it not been for that, the female would have been a ghost. That was a far more terrifying thought because it was only a moment of nature that had done her in. Had she been coming for them then they more than likely would have died. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of such a terror. Living through murdering his clan, living alone, exhaled, as an enemy when he was really a friend, and finding out his beloved little brother had left the safe haven to go to the snake; It had all been too much to think about and he had reacted to the threat without thought or provocation. He had murdered her but she had by proxy threaten him and his.

With a clone in the place of his real body, his real body on the move before he could stop himself, and much to his surprise the body that he'd found himself against had not been masculine at all but that of a female, a lean but supple body at that. He didn't get much of a chance to speak to her as he stole her kunai, and pressed it to her throat, only asking if she had been the one responsible for the attack, though he was certain she was. He waited for some time and still got no answer, feeling frustrated and angry the Uchiha did something he thought, _'If they had wanted to get information out of her, it would have been impossible for the female was dead.' _Just milliseconds after it was done, that he'd be killed for in anger for not answering.

He had splayed the kunai across her throat with his chakra laced with it. In his mind he hadn't even thought anything but that this female was a danger to him, and Sasuke, he wanted her gone. It was without thought he found her blood flowing.

The female's warm blood seemed to seep out of her like the dying creature she was, and it was then that ANBU showed up, weapons drawn, and Itachi could only slowly let the body fall from his grasp, falling to the ground as he slowly raised his hand and dropped the kunai. He did not want a body full of weapons simply because they thought he would draw it upon them. Waiting to be moved away from her he didn't have to wait long before an ANBU, one of the younger ones that he had never noticed before. The boy, not much older then seventeen by the lengthy looks of his body and the more than wily hair that stuck up behind his mask, had pulled down the cloth covering the face of the possible assassin.

Itachi inwardly gasped, something that was incredibly like him now that he thought about it. And he winced a bit internally, hearing the murmur of the ANBU before the younger boy started to shout. The female was dead, or she should have been yet she was not, slowly she started to move and pretty much everyone at this point had the same thought as 'What the fuck?' No, it was not uncommon for a fatal blow on a normal person not to turn out to be a normal fatal blow but he hadn't thought that this would be the case. Before he or any of the ANBU knew what was happening the female was not only up but moving, Sharingan eyes spinning like a hell fury coming right at him. There was no escape and rain had started to fall.

In his mind part of him thought she looked gorgeous, the dark haired female that attacked him, her mask around her neck that no longer bled and was once again an unblemished column of creamy skin. A very male part of him seemed to rear to live at that moment, yet he could not understand where it was coming from, and that part of him raged that he was challenged. He dismissed it as much as he could, and the need to win and show her, Kami knows what, and began to battle because at this point it was his life or her own. Hands and fingers moved faster then he had moved in some time, and a _Katon_ was made. Black flames of death shot from his mouth and hit the girl. She had seemed shocked for a moment before she died falling to the ground as if in slow motion, his chest felt strangely tight at the sight of it. Amaterasu's flames did not die out as the rain hit them and it was only when he released the jutsu that they all saw what was left of her.

Taking a closer look, he watched as the females body seemed to suddenly sear at the ends, looking almost like and ember burning against paper. Her body shrived in moments and where her flesh and bone body had been was nothing but a pile of ash. The woman was some sort of paper master it seemed. In a flurry of activity one of the ANBU had been chosen to rely the newly learned information to the Hokage so that she could make whatever choices she needed to. Though as he left many including both Uchiha, wondering what was going on. For the most part when Itachi had seen those Sharingan eyes looking at him, he had been confused, it was not unheard of for a female to have them but he'd been sure that there were no female Uchiha left in this world.

For other's as well as Itachi though there was the lingering thought that this death was far too easy. They of course were right. For the most part at this point Kagome's Shikigami were getting closer towards the end of their energy supply. Soon there would only be the two she set aside to insure that her mother and brother would be able to get away as well as herself, while they created a diversion. Not that they knew it but all around the village while it lay in chaos, the shinobi were slowly but steadily getting the upper hand. They didn't know though that their opponent had yet to pull out her trump cards though.

.

.

.

Hiashi had made it through the complex tunnels and systems set up to make sure that no one got in or out that was not supposed to. Of course in the situation the village was in now, it stood as no surprise that there were few guards left for prisoners that had yet to make too much trouble. He'd asked Tsunade to keep him as informed as he could be kept and she had, knowing that this was his baby sister, done as much as she could. Beyond that he could with his Byakugan eyes find his pathway there easily. Souta was the one he came upon first, and he wondered if the boy would trust him. Finding the door to his room and overriding the door itself with precision bursts of chakra as if he were taking out chakra points the door was blown some ways off its hinges.

The young male looked at his unknown uncle the one that had seemingly identified him and his mother. If this was some sort of trick his ki would alert him to the natures of this human before going with him. After all Kagome had taught him well, afraid that something would drag him down the well when they - the tachi were far from being able to help him. Along with all that, Souta did not trust this man completely.

Dark milky slate gray eyes looked up and locked with milky lavender, Hiashi had to suppress the shudder he involuntarily wanted to make at the sight of those eyes locking in on him. Without so much time on his hands, the clan head spoke, his voice hard and leaving little room for argument, not knowing that it would be heard by a little 'shadow.' "Come boy, we have to get you and your mother out of here while there's still time." It was an order, and Souta could see no lies in this man's aura, he would trust him… for now.

As they left the room, Sotua immediately noticed the 'shadow' but a quick use of his unseen **Zensekaigan**, allowed for him to see her placing her finger to her mask covered lip, his unknown uncle not seeing the shadow because with its aura concealed it was not there.

A barely noticeable nod was given from him as he followed the unaware older male, towards his mother. He didn't ask why the older male, obviously a Byakugan user didn't see his sister. He knew she could be a better fly on the wall then most would ever give credit for, and that the Ki they had was enough to make it so that even the Byakugan would not see her, or himself if it was in use. Either way he followed the male, knowing that his sister, as 'the shadow on the wall' would be there to protect him and their mother. He had little else in mind at this point but to save their mother and get the hell out of this place.

.

.

.

.

The ANBU rushed the conference room where the Hokage, Jiraiya, Danzo, the advisers, Elders, and Clan heads were. Annoyed Tsunade was about to lay into him, when he, the ANBU came to her side, telling her 'he had a report on the situation.' Annoyed but in need of any information they could gain at this point the Hokage boomed out. "Then report." What followed was a re-telling of what had been seen at the Uchiha compound. The information solidifying the thought that there was an elder child and it was now more then obvious that she were coming for their family. It was not Akatsuki or Orochimaru, for it, she had a Sharingan. Tsunade thought for only a moment before it occurred to her, that if she, this intruder was so serious about family, and if she was so easily willing to give up a 'paper clone' then she would be willing to do anything to get her family back.

At this point that meant the only bargaining chip they had were the ex-hime, and the boy. At that moment, when the thought had crossed her mind, she and Jiraiya saw her tea cup crack. The two Sannin shared a look before both stood up, their hands moving with a flurried speed, as teleportation jutsu were made. A few small pops could be heard as ANBU had easily tracked their chakra, to the ANBU building. What they found was shocking. ANBU lay on the floor, unconscious but not dead, that was at least a good thing. They couldn't afford too many deaths in higher ninja ranks, but it alarmed them as well. Moving in Jiraiya proceeded his once teammate and _long-time-but-always-refused-crush_. He didn't say a word as he moved towards the holding cells. Finding the one the boy was supposed to be in empty. He did note the door and how it was not blown from the inside out but the outside in.

"This looks like it was done with chakra bursts." he murmured aloud. Tsunade catching the words still, narrowed honey colored eyes looked at the scene. She knew the older child, the female would have such power but there was no way in her mind that she thought such a girl would be able to get this far without help. Mentally she had noted that Hiashi had never shown up, and that all in all this ex-hime was his little sister. Closing her eyes she felt out for chakra, and could feel track levels of his still in the room. Her eyes tightened in her anger and her wariness. She as a kunoichi of this village its Hokage could not allow traitors to be left alone, but as a sibling, she could understand and even support what was going on.

She was torn between her heart and her duty, another thing she cursed Jiraiya for, not that he knew her of her damning him to hell once more. Internally putting her self in the position of Hokage and not as friend or sister, the slug hime came to her decision. Nodding her head, she and Jiraiya as well as a few ANBU that has either woken up or tracked the chakra signatures there.

Moving on they needed to get to the only room left, the only one that held any value to them now, the Ex-hime's. Farther down a dimly lit corridor, the Hokage and her shinobi were making their way to the last holding cell, only again to find the door blown, this time though the room was not empty. Standing there at his full height was Hiashi, the boy, and the ex-hime, a deep scowl marred the clan head's face as he set his body into a familiar stance for 'Gentle Fist.' She was just about to start her orders, when the shadows seemingly came to life.

A dark force seemed to loom around them and the ANBU that had followed seemingly started to drop like flies. As terrifying and strangely beautiful to be able to see a graceful killer like this, neither Tsunade or Jiraya could totally keep up with the movement of the dark figure they could make out. The moved like the Forth had been able to as if they were using **Hiraishin**, which was impossible but happening before their eyes. Slays of blood, hot, and crimson splashed up in cases were the ANBU attempted to fight back. But none could seemingly move fast enough to match the blur of a being that was obviously not on either Jiraya's or Tsunade's side.

The Toad Sage stood before the Slug Hime, not because he thought she could not handle herself but because she was Hokage, he would protect her, even with his life. But what none but Souta had expected was that when the figure was finally seen it was not just a normal Sharingan that they were looking at and had expected, but a mutated version that looked as if it has been spliced with a Byakugan. Both Sannin ignored the gasps from Hiashi and his sister, as those piercing eyes looked first at Jiraiya. Not knowing the full abilities of or even the name of the **Zensekaigan**, Jiraiya wanted to instinctively back away. Her eyes seemed to be a hellish red like the Sharingan, but the tomoes in her eyes that spun wildly were milky gray like Byakugan, similarly the veins around her eyes seemed to be popping out as well.

Kagome bent the world around her as she looked into the man's eyes, she saw his life, his regrets, his anguish, his honor, she saw how to break him, and how to fix him all at once. Twisting the world within his mind to fit her purposes she made him relive the worst moments of his life, the regrets that held heaviest in his heart, while physically torturing him as well. She allowed him to writhe in his pain and agony, the foolish male that would stand between all that she had come here for. He had no power to stop her. She did all this and more, mentally raping his mind as if she were a born user of Tsukiyomi all her life, never to suffer from its crippling effects.

The miko had done all this in only a matter of a split second or so. Allowing the world around them to unbend, the world she created, and destroyed his existence in vanished, the only one able to see its hellish light and death out cold and in a coma the likes of which only one that had been against Tsukiyomi should suffer. She watched impassably as his body fell, the sannins's blood flowing freely, as all had watched the slashes appear against his flesh though she herself had not moved that they all could see. She watched as his staggering height and weight made him slump like a sack of potatoes before she turned those eyes to the blond with the condensed chakra diamond on her brow.

Tsunade was more then alarmed by what she has just seen. There were no handsigns, no warning, just those eyes and her look. The medic in her, the friend in her had forced her to look if only for a moment to make sure he was alive, she was glad if only a split-second that Jiraiya was only on the floor passed out. For a moment she wondered if she would share the same fate, and when she saw the woman pulling out a sword she knew she would not, her fate seemed like it would be getting much worse, and the Hokage was not certain she would be able to fight a sword battle, watch the prisoners, and those damn eyes. Time seemed to slow itself as she saw that sword moving.

For a moment Tsunade saw her life flash before her eyes, never before having felt deaths grip so tightly on her as she felt it now. To fight a being as fast as the Forth, darker then the average Uchiha, and out for revenge was too much. She accepted that her death would come in this moment, that while he might not be the next Hokage, Naruto would one day be Hokage, though she would not be there to see it. However, neither she or the figure could have expected what happened next.

Moving more swiftly then she had in years, as the sword seemed to move in slow motion towards its prey Hizako had put herself between danger and her Hokage, even if that danger was her daughter. She had never seen Kagome's eyes like this, nor this ability, and it more then scared her. But she was still a shinobi of this village and she had thought that her daughter was not a killer, the ex-hime could not allow her own daughter to kill a Hokage.

For the life of her she could only do so much, and her life meant nothing if the Hokage was safe. It was all happening too quickly though. Still in slow motion, as life seemed to be waiting with bated breath to see the outcome, in the last seconds Hizako gave her daughter a look, _'Protect Souta,' 'I love you.' _it said. Kagome for her part she could see was attempting to slow the blade but she a bit in shock at the thought of her own mother saving her captor. Hizako could see in on her daughters face as her life seemingly flashed before her eyes. She gave Kagome a bright and loving smile as she allowed her eyes to slide shut, unwilling to see her own daughter kill her.

* * *

_**EndAN:** um So... OMFG 152 reviews! _

**_1st - THANK YOU SO EF`ING MUCH! _**

_2nd - Wow, i'm really all _ at all of this. This idea is OOC and i'm having loads of fun writing it but i want to thank everyone for telling me what they think or how they fell about it. I've tried to keep in mind some comments while other's i'm ignoring, not that anything's bad happening or anything but ..bleh anyway. _

_3rd - holy cow! over a full month to update, I'm so sorry! i really hope the more then nearly 12k of actual chapter makes up for it. I really did tweak this one more then once, i didn't as a lot of people say write and then erase then write more but I'll tell you it was 9k when i thought i was done at first and then 12 k when i was REALLY done with it. _ so nuts! anyway. I hope this is a up to what you were hoping for. i think i like it but we'll see... _

_Hmmmm I cant think of anything else. cept again thanks for sticking with me, and seriously i hope to update again next week. BUT dont be looking for some massive 12k chapter. this was nuts, not a onetime thing but i told you before that i would update chapter length as the fic needed. I thought this should all be one scene, no breaks. anyway. - MPB/r0o_

_**PS: YUS i'm evil... cliffee*luffs***  
_

**Urotsuki** - _Prowling Moon_

**Hiraishin - **_Flying Thunder God Technique, This jutsu was created by **Minato Namikaze**, and quite possibly the reason behind his nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash" _(木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō_). _It allows the user to move himself to another location in the blink of an eye. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this jutsu are much greater. In principle, this jutsu is similar to the Reverse Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. Additionally, it makes no noise and produces no puff of smoke, allowing the user to appear behind someone unnoticed._

**Zensekaigan - **_'Whole World Eye' *my made up eye dojutsu - a combination of both Sharingan and Byakugan with neither's ill/side effects or limitations. - a hellish red like the Sharingan, but the tomoes in the eyes are milky gray like Byakugan, similarly the veins around the eyes pop out as well._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Rating: T, probably going to go up in the future.**

**Warning: I like to write fighting, there will be cursing, there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3 ... i figured you all probably remember the ages, or you can look back. I'm lazy!  
**

**Story Title: Unlikely Happenings.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**

The song of steel sang in the air, time seemed to stand still and in her own mind disbelief was etched in her, she could feel things as they were happening, as if time were slowing, not to give her a reprieve from what was happening but to make sure she never forgot one moment of the mental agony it would be to kill one's own mother. A loving woman that had left her world, her family, her life just to birth you. Her heart broke, but as slow as time seemed to be moving for her in those milliseconds, her blade was stuck on its path, and could not seem to be moved. Her mind cried out, her soul in turmoil, and then there was relief. Kagome breathed again as she saw it, not the pink hue of a barrier of her making but the slightly more masculine purple tint Souta's aura had.

The miko's sword though was not stopped but it was displaced enough so that as it sliced into precious skin, it was not a fatal blow but one to the shoulder. It would hurt, and her mother COULD die if not treated, but she WOULD not die as she might have before hand. Forgetting the adults in the room, and thanking ever kami that would listen Kagome yanked the blade from her mother's shoulder and allowed the blade to fall to the ground without thought or care. Around her she paid no heed to who was watching or whom could see her, the Shikon Miko began to heal her mother. Mentally thanking the kami that she had taught her brother well during all her time spent jumping through time.

Souta had seen it happening, and very much like Kagome was almost in a time warp where one could not move as fast as they should be able to. Yet he was not holding steel, no weapons in his grasp his mind and soul screamed only to protect because he knew Kagome had not meant for this to happen. For he too had been shocked at the actions taken by his mother. Never would he had thought that she would place herself before her child to protect her enemy, the one that had them kidnapped, the one that allowed those ment to hurt Jiji.

Reacting out of a baser need to protect their mother and his sister from the mental hell she would give herself should she kill their mother, the barrier had popped up just in time to stop her from killing their mother. For a moment his resolve wavered allowing Kagome's blade to get through the barrier but throwing it off enough so that it did not kill their mother.

He watched as she yanked her precious katana out of their mother and dropped it, nearly throwing it unceremoniously to the ground. He watched as his sister, uncaring of who could see her or what she did, began to heal their mother's wound. He knew without knowing that at this moment as tired as it would make his sister that perhaps she had not planned to make it out of this with them. His heart broke at the thought. She was willing to give so much and by their mother's act alone he knew they would be going no where. Mentally he cursed, spiritually he raged. Looking at all that was happening around him he noticed everyone noticing them. Around him as he watched a pink hue takes on Kagome's hands and stop the blood when kneeling the flesh of their mother's shoulders, he knew that they would not be going home.

The look in Kagome's eyes when she turned to see him there confirmed it. She was realizing the same thing that he was, and for a moment **Zensekaigan** was activated, a moment in which the world stopped, and bent around them, black and white and red the only hues to be seen. Souta looked at his sister as she stood in a world of her making. There was silence there for a moment before either of them spoke and when they did it was at the same time…

"I'm sorry." was her voice.

"We're not going …. Home." was his, finished the last word aloud and alone. He watched as his sister proud as she was, slumped a bit. She looked around her, this world was not a place where she would ever hurt Souta. This place she had trained him, and surely after everything that was happening, had happened, and would happen, it would be hard for all of them to get out alive. The miko clinched her hands and it was only the cool touch of her brother's hand on her forearm that brought her out of her thoughts.

Closing her eyes for a moment in the black, white and red world, milky gray made the world less harsh around them, feelings of rage and unhappiness were quelled and Kagome breathed in deeply then exhaled before speaking. "I don't know why she would do that. But no, I don't think we're going home again for a long time, if ever." The miko finished. Souta nodded, wondering why their mother would do that.

Finally after a moment, he spoke again, "I don't blame you. I want you to know that."

Kagome looked up at him, tears welling in her emotional eyes and walked the final step towards him pulling him into a hug, the boy that was her stature in height held her as she hugged him tightly, letting out how she felt on the matter, sobs racking her body at the very idea that she could have very well killed their mother. Through it all, Souta just held her. He knew her best and no matter what face she presented the world he would probably be one of the best to ever be able to read her. He knew her sensei in the past might have been the only other one, but to his credit even he wouldn't have been able to understand so well.

No one shared the same anything that Kagome did, and they, her sensei and himself were the ones that were closest with her on either side of the well. They were the one's that she held on to, clung to, told secrets. He himself felt the sting to his eyes at the thought of what could have been. He was so grateful to her that she'd taught him when he began to 'spark-up' with Ki. It had saved their mother, their giver of life. He didn't want to think of all that would be happening but they had to be prepared, and as much as it pained him to think this way, they had to prepare as if their mother would not be on their side.

Part of him railed against the idea, but really what else could he think, they were captured, kidnapped, part of their family left for dead, their home decimated, and when they got here, abused. Yet through all of this, their mother had put her life in front of the blond woman, stating to them that her life was not as important then the one that had done this to them. She had in a way betrayed them. His brows knitted together at that thought because no matter the angle he looked at it, it was very true. Had the barrier not gone up in time, she would have even settled Kagome and himself with a mental scare that would probably never go away.

Clearing his throat he began to tell his sister his thoughts when she had finally calmed enough, a few hours had passed in their world yet time on the outside would stand nearly still, not even seconds passing as it would with the Sharingan's **Tsukiyomi**. Kagome of course was objective, and listened attentively to all that her younger brother had to say, about their time, from the moment of attack until the here and now. She scowled darkly at the thought of the interrogator that had slammed Souta's face into the table, and got him to tell her what this Hachike Sato had done to him, and looked like, when and if she saw him, that man would be in a world of hurt. She would mentally rape his mind as she had only done to Naraku.

Souta shuddered at the sight his sister made with that nearly sinister smile on her face as he told her about the Sato-nin. He almost felt bad for him, because really everyone thought Kagome was just the sweetest nicest thing under the sun. Hardly anyone knew that Kagome could, would, and HAD been one of the things that some people told their children at night to be wary of. She was legend, not that he ever told her about the scrolls their Jiji had. Youkai for years after her travels had told of her, and her power, using it to scare their young into behaving, lest the Shikon miko come for them. Or of her battle prowess, and how so many of the mighty and terrible had fallen to her blade. No, he'd never told her about many of them because he knew she could never know until that part of her life was over.

True she was not the type to flaunt it, but if and when Kagome wanted to be, she could make life a living hell for someone of youkai or human decent. It was to everyone's benefit that she was one of the good guys. Sighing out of his way ward thoughts, and looking at his sister as she was obviously plotting something for that, as he deemed him, 'the poor-Sato-nin,' Souta pulled her back into the here and now. First they would needed to find out why their mother had done this to them. She had to know that this would complicate things for all of them, yet she had acted seemingly without thought or care for her actions. Something that neither child liked, and Kagome especially because it reminded her very much of Inuyasha.

Next they needed to map out the layout of the village in their minds just in case it was needed. This part was easier as Kagome had already done this, but she needed to share it with Souta, who's own **Zensekaigan** was now activated as well. Kagome seeing it and starting to map out all that her Shikigami had reported to her before she'd come into the cells. And thusly nearly killed their mother before they both ended up here. Next, or last in this case, they made as many contingency plans of escape as they could, which was more then a handful, after all they were a Battle-Miko and a Battle-Priest, not to mention un-formal shinobi. With everything in place, they decided they had spent enough time in their own little world and that it was time to return to the read world where only a second or so had actually passed.

.

.

.

Poofs and pops happened too quickly as time seemed to regain its composure and speed back up to its original stand point and before either of them knew it, many Kunai were pointed at Kagome's body. None had gotten a chance to see either her's or Souta's eyes while in the dojutsu. The ANBU that had given the report, had followed them and been one of the first to fall by her blade earlier, was up, bleeding profusely but he was up. His spiky hair still being seen, blood dripping down his form, he attempted, foolishly, to grab **Urotsuki** but the blade, for a lack of a better word, bit him. Its aura lashing out at anyone other then its master attempting to touch it. Instead he and many other ANBU that were slowly poofing in from all over, centering on their location all were at the ready to attack if need be.

It was without looking at the guards or anyone in the room that Kagome spoke for the first time to anyone outside of the world **Zensekaigan** made, her voice raspy, dark with the renewed thought of agony that could have been her life in this moment if her mother had died by her own hand. Yet her voice was still honeyed in its flavor, "Why?" it came out as a whisper. Her body trembling at the possibility of what could have just happened, looking at the blood on her mother's clothing and refusing to meet her eyes.

Below her still a bit woozy Hizako knew she was the one being addressed, not wanting to hurt her child but having never lied to her she did not, "She is the Hokage. Her life is more important than my own." Hizako looked at Kagome's face then as she had refused to do so before and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Her daughter slayer of Naraku, time traveler, possible destroyer of ninja villages was nearly broken and in tears. She expected anger, hurt, feelings of betrayal but she didn't expect the weight of said child to be thrown at her, not in an attack but in a nearly bone crushing hug, followed shortly by her son's added weight. The family ignored everyone around them as Kagome began to cry. Something she had done so much in the past but had not done so for a very long time.

It was all too much for Kagome even is she was pissed with her mother, with Naraku dead, giving up the past, Sesshomaru _- whom she thought…NO! _She refused to finish that thought, the Shrine, Jiji, the kidnapping, her coming everyone that she hurt just to get here, and for a moment if it hadn't been for her little brother, they would have lost something so precious to them. In that moment Kagome pulled her little brother into a tighter bone jarring hug and cried into him more. Whispered praises of a "Good job squirt." and "I love you's," that were heard by all in the room, many of which were uncomfortable with the show of affection such as this.

It was very un-ninja.

A cleared throat brought Kagome out first, and before anyone could move she had not only shot out grab **Urotsuki**, but was brandishing it while in a low crouched attack position standing guard of her family, her eyes feral looking, and a human growl working within her chest. Assessing the situation fast, Hizako calmed her daughter as best she could but it was too late, they had already perceived her as a threat. Kunai's began to fly from all around them. Had she the power a barrier would have come up, had she the power she would have raped their minds with **Zensekaigan**, but she only had so little left. She'd given so much to get them free that there was little to give to fight so many on her own. With that thought, she pulls forth Souta's blade and the boy took on a stance very similar to her own, not looking as feral but not looking any less a threat. She began to redirect the annoying kunai in other directions with her blade.

Souta grabbed his swords and brandished them like his sister, the blond woman had managed to move away from them when they had been hugging, and it had been foolish to allow her to do so, as she would have made a decent captive considering she was their leader. For a few minutes the kunai just seemed to keep coming and finally it was stopped by a gesture from the blond woman. Now it was just Kagome himself and their mother. Whom, he reminded that they obviously couldn't trust in full because of her actions before. She would more then likely stop them from hurting anyone even at the cost of their lives. He growled low at that thought, and he noticed Kagome tensing next to him. As much as he didn't want to think this way it had to be just he and Kagome from here on out, against the world if need be.

Hizako was not really over the blood loss from her wound but knew she had to calm them down again, she had already witnessed that both her children were capable of things she'd never seen before, things she never thought they would do before, and so she knew if she didn't calm them down soon, there would be much blood loss. From her vantage point in the room, she stood behind them, looking out at everyone else. Hiashi was already in custody and had been walked out of the room, she'd seen so earlier, and kunai had already been pulled out from many of the ANBU that stood before them. Some had their attention to the Toad sage on the ground, she could see him breathing so that was one less thing she needed to worry about, yet there was still too much tension.

She needed to fix this, in a way this was all her fault. Worriedly she began to speak, pretending not to notice when her own children tensed at it, as they never would have before. "There is a large misunderstanding, please if we could all just calm down." her voice was soft but authorities as she spoke, something along the lines of being both a mother and an ex-hime lending her strength she did not know she had at the moment.

Tsunade studied them, and their body language, it was clear that both the sword wielders felt threatened, even by the woman that was their mother if their tensing was anything to go by. She needed answers, how's, why's? They had in one way or another attack their village, killed people, hurt people even attacking herself. Yet looking into the more feral eyes of the female swordsmen she saw nothing but determination. If this went sour, that woman would kill her way out of here doing anything she could or wanted to get herself and her family out a live. _She was dangerous that one._ Tsunade shuddered at the thought of such a person existing. She was like Kakashi in his younger days, when he'd been hell bent on getting himself killed for the cause. Nothing would matter to her, she had already made peace with her kami.

Breathing in, and exhaling she needed to be a Hokage and look at this objectively. Even if she could understand, it wasn't something she could give hearsay on one way or another by herself. This swordsmen, and her family were now something that were above her control. There would have to be a trial, and she knew there was no way that it would be fair. At best they would end up prisoners in some way shape or form, at worse they would be sentenced to die. But considering what the female had done and was capable of, Tsunade knew that a death sentence would also mean the death of anyone close to her when she was told. Any ninja within reaching distance of her at any time would die at her hand. Not to mention from what she'd seen, the female didn't even need handsigns or anything to be dangerous. Jiraiya was not just out cold for shits and giggles.

Sighing inwardly at what was about to happen, Tsuande dawned the mask of Hokage before she spoke, her tone was cool and calculating, but she should not allow them to see her warmer side, they had attacked her and her village, killed her people, it was out of her hands at the moment, and would have to be looked at from all parties above. The feudal lord, she herself as Hokage, and the Council of the Fire country _- which was made of chi obi clan heads, and those appointed the position by the daimyo-_, would all have to see and judge them, specifically her, the female. Though she knew should anything befall the elder sibling, the younger would be as much of a problem as his sibling as well. Granted he had not given them nearly as much hell, he had been starved and without weapons, it was logical considering what she'd seen that the younger could be just as troubling.

"Stand down." came the first order, though begrudging to relax in the face of such an enemy, the shinobi did as ordered. "Who are you?" came her voice once again speaking to Kagome. The Shikon Miko stood to her full height, no she wasn't very tall but she was not short either, she came to about what Tsunade would considered Kuranai's height.

Kagome languidly blinked at the busty blond, searching her aura, her chakra, and anything else she had hidden from the normal eye. Unconsciously her eyes slid into Byakugan, the veins around her eyes pulsing with blood as her eyes became that milky gray. She looked the female over and took note that there was a decent about of chakra in her body, she was strong that was a certain, yet at the same time there was a condensed burst of chakra at her forehead one that would make her more the just dangerous, one that would make her a bit more then lethal, but nothing that given a one on one, Kagome couldn't handle.

Ignoring the clearing of her own mother's throat Kagome continued her appraisal of all those around her before coming to the conclusion that the blond and the one she's mind-raped earlier were the largest threat power wise, other then this, the blond seemed to be the one in charge, she was the head that had started all of this. Kagome's eyes narrowed into dangerous little slits at the female, and when she spoke it was in a canter that was given to her by her former lover.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She gave her no other information because to Kagome that should be enough.

Tsunade had to suppress the urge to shudder at how absolutely cold the female made her feel, and how seeing her narrowed eyes had for a moment made her feel fear and inferior to the female that was by far probably thirty years her junior. _Some beings were just meant to be that way_, she mentally reminded her herself, pushing the image of Itachi from her mind's eye at the thought.

Again taking courage from the fact that she was not alone with this being Tsunade spoke. "You have attacked our village, and its Hokage, killed its people-" she ignored the gasp from the ex-hime that had saved her and continued. "- and attacked a Sannin." She didn't have all of the intelligence but she knew there was more, and so she continued. "There is untold damage done, untold lives impacted, and for this you will be held accountable for your actions." Kagome only looked on stoically, her sword still drawn.

Tsunade narrowed her own eyes as this female just looked at her broadly. But she continued none-the-less. "You will relinquish your weaponry-" at that she not only saw but heard the female and her brother snort loudly as if to say _'you are a fool.' _but continued on anyway with narrowed angry slits for eyes. "-You will be interrogated on how you found our village, and what you know, and when you are tried you will abide by our ruling." Tsunade finished, feeling a bit confident with what she'd said, though she knew this was going to be difficult no matter what. Silence reigned for a moment before the Ex-hime spoke.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama." And just like that Kagome for the first time, took her Byakugan eyes of the blond and redirected a now active **Zensekaigan**'s at her mother.

The former Hyuga gasping in shock and horror at the sight of them. Kagome's eyes became cold then. Souta was right to feel that this situation would be just them, against the world. Obviously their mother had lost her damn mind. Knowing that she'd scared her enough Kagome decided to speak, but glanced once at her brother to assure him that all would be well, no matter what. Their mother might be a lost cause though, and she had to let him know that, the visual exchange of info was given faster then even the Hokage could hope to catch on to, not knowing that with the both of them having **Zensekaigan**'s that it was completely possible for them to communicate by mere eye sight alone, so long as one or both **Zensekaigan**'s were active at that time.

"It seems I have little choice, but I will tell you now, while I will comply willingly with being held against my will, neither myself or my brother will give up our weapons, if you want to by all means, attempt and TRY. As for interrogating me, I can tell you now that unless I want to answer any questions you have, I won't be. And I will leave this place with _what and who is __**mine**_ when I'm done here by my own will, or by force if I have to. Because you have no idea who and what your dealing with." Stated the miko again stoically reminding herself of Sesshomaru, and hating this blond woman for it. She missed him, and wished to no end that the male was here so he could melt all these idiots.

Tsunade bristled but ordered ANBU to attempt to take the blades she and her brother held. The miko had actually offered the hilt to them, and smirked as they came near. Tsunade didn't have to advise them to be careful, but could not help to be amazed and horrified as her ANBU attempted to take the blades and ended up either being shocked with something that looked and felt like lightening, or fire from one or all of the swords in question. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome, and Kagome couldn't help but grin wickedly as she spoke again. "I did say TRY. Sentient blades tend not to like anyone but those they choose as masters to hold them."

That got Tsunade thinking.

Self thinking blades aware of who attempted to hold them and not, the two of them had to be powerful to wield them, and she didn't even know where one could get such blades. But she had to get the situation under control, nodding her head that she had found a way and thinking she would win no matter what, she ordered one of their more rare ANBU to come forth, a puppet master to attempt to take them as well. Only the results seemed worse with him as he came out with Chakra poisoning from his attempt. Not wanting to get a Nara in such a similar situation with their shadows Tsunade huffed.

Growling out low, Tsunade conceded, but took in a precaution to insure that neither would bring harm to her people. Managing to get an ANBU officer behind them, both Higurashi were appalled when they heard their mother's gasp this time, and the poof that accompanied it. Look from the spot she'd been standing to the spot that she now stood with a Kunai to her throat, the miko and priest both narrowed their eyes, and the feeling of chilled dread crept up every spine in the room. Tsunade held on to the feeling of smugness she felt having gotten the upper hand against the female and her brother, obviously their mother was a weakness. But she couldn't help but wonder for how long would that stay true. Either way she'd exploit it. "Try anything, anything at all and we'll torture your mother. If this is the only thing that keeps you in line so be it."

Any warmth that might have been in Kagome's eyes died right then, they were so cowardly that they were using her loved one against her. It was almost cemented at that moment that these people were no better then Naraku, she growled low and guttery at that thought, making many shift uneasily around her at the inhuman sound. Allowing her aura to flare, the two Shikigami that had once been a safe way away, shriveled into nothing but the paper they were, those that might have been fighting still did the same, around the village shinobi far and wide were at a loss of what was going on.

Confused and annoyed that the fight was seemingly over those that had been out and about quickly began taking inventory of all the casualties when they felt a blanket of warmth fall over them for only a moment before it vanished. Tsunade having no idea what was going on tensed as Kagome spoke her voice now sounded as if she were already plotting all their deaths with this next sentence. "Should anything at all happen to her, I will personally slaughter every one of your 13,487 living souls in this village. Every Man. Woman. Child, and animal nin there is."

They all struggled to understand what had just happened but Souta.

He knew the moment the warmth was over them that she had just cast a net of her Ki out feeling out the aura's something he could not do on such a large level as she but none the less it could be done. It was dangerous, according to Kagome if a demon was near by for they would know exactly where the caster was, but humans, even these shinobi with their warped chakra would only feel warmth if they felt anything at all. Then there was the intake, as soon as the net was cast to its fullest, the intake would bring about information on amazing levels, like gender, age, power status. Effectively it made another sort of mental map for them.

He chuckled darkly out loud, they really had no idea what they were going up against. If this had happened when Kagome was fifteen, and he'd been eight, they would have held all the cards. But four long years, of too much blood, gore, and death, too many heart aches, too much lost to them, well, the ninja were woefully lacking in any way to take them down.

Tsunade as Hokage knew who many beings lived in her village, assuming they were only talking humans the number should be more regulated towards the low twelve thousand mark, but adding animals to that total as well, and it was easy to get to the number given. At this moment the dark female and her chuckling brother scared the shit out of her, and she really didn't need this right now. She really wanted a case of sake right now.

Sighing she motioned for the ANBU holding the hime captive to poof away which they did, leaving only the rest, her, and these two deviants. Without getting their weapons she felt leaving them alone would be a bad idea, but she also didn't want to anger them enough that saving their mother was not an option. For now she held the cards, but she wondered for how long would she? How long before they come to the conclusion that their mother was expendable? She wondered.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EndAN:** So0o0o0o... its a bit over 5200 words total before AN's sorry for the wait, hope you don't mind I'm going to try and get more Itachi in next chapter. For the most part this is a larger fic, I'm hoping to get it around 100k or more, i'm not gunna go insane, but i'm planning to make them actually fall for one another and it not jsut be because i like the pairing. Remember, even though we're at 40K for the fic so far, its only been approx one week or so since Kagome killed Naraku, Was with Sess, and found out her family was kidnapped. They arent just gunna fall over night, or one or two chapters. Plus, lets fact it, Itachi's a bit emotioanlly constipated... so0o0o0o... :3 needless to say the poor guy wont know what hit him until its too late... like glitter.. _ i hate glitter... okay i'm done ranting. I'ma update as soon as i can.

**BTW, OMFG THANK YOU FOR 190 REVIEWS! i feel so loved, and amazed! i'm still wow'd that you all even like this OOC fic :3**

oh, and i keep making **Zensekaigan/Urotsuki** bold b/c i keep forgetting out to spell them. Aint that sad x= ? _ forgetting how to spell my own made up dojutsu/sword hahahahaha 0 :3

-MPB/r0o


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd by anyone but myself. - MPB/r0o  
_

* * *

**Pairing: **Itachi/Kagome

**Rating: T, **probably going to go up in the future.

**Warning: **I like to write fighting,**** there will be cursing **, **there will be OOCness, eventually there will be perviness, and probably eventually lemons. :3 ... i figured you all probably remember the ages, or you can look back. I'm lazy!

****Just in case you forgot**: ITT - **Interrogation and Torture Team, **SAS** - Silent ANBU Stalkers

**Story Title: **Unlikely Happenings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Tsunade didn't think she could take much more of everything that was happening, the last few days had made her truly wary of being Hokage. She now longed for the blond Gaki to take over, while cursing Jiraiya again for deferring to her in the first place. The loud mouthed blond's taking over this shitty job could only be better for her health, she decided as she down another cup of sake that even Shizune would not bother to talk to her about. In the days that followed the attack of Higurashi she had come to the understanding that she really had no fucking clue who and or what she was dealing with. The moment she had their mother taken away she had felt a warmth the likes of who she couldn't even understand, then the next thing she knew she was being told by the would-be-slaughterer of her village that she was murder every living being in said village. She had only their mother to hang over their heads, and she was forced to concede that it was not the ace in the hole that the younger onna had.

To add to her growing annoyance was Hyuga Hiashi, she narrowed her eyes in thought at the now **former** clan head. When it was realized shortly before the final verbal confrontation between parties that he had been the one to break into the prison to seemingly aid not only his sister but her son, it was decided that he would be stripped of his title as clan head, and power. Not to mention his clan's take on the situation. He was now feeling the glare that was normally reserved for only branch members as he was now one himself. It was irony if ever she had heard of it.

She as Hokage had been asked to witness the punishment. His own daughter, Hinata, so seemingly kind and fragile had been forced by Hiashi's father, her grandfather to not only place but **activate** the _'Cage Bird' _seal on his brow. The Hokage had grit her teeth at the sound of his howls as Hinata had attempted to be kind, but her grandfather was not; the elder of their clan, annoyed with the 'gentle' punishment had taken over and had nearly killed Hiashi in his wrath for not only attempting to break out the traitor to their clan and her brat, but also because of his betrayal to the village, and their clan.

Tsunade still could not get the sound of him in pain for her mind even days later; Not to mention that Hiashi still had yet to wake, as he was not conditioned from youth like the rest of the branch members to take such pain, nor was he supposed to be tortured to a near death state. She sighed, remembering that he'd even smelt as if his flesh was some how on fire, even if she couldn't literally prove it, she smelt it, even if it was in her mind.

But Tsunade's woes didn't stop with that sight, no, not by along shot. With Hiashi now out of the post as clan head, Hinata who was now in the position of power, and that was bringing up more problems. Smaller clans were now vying for the chance to wed the once Hyuga heiress, now turned leader. Add to this, that the younger girl was feeling the pressures from her own clan elders to pick and choose which ones to allow a courtship, and the fact that she was still only a minor made for things being a bit more difficult.

Most if not all the true shinobi clans, those with kekkei genkei were aware that even if there was a promised betrothal, by Konoha's laws, Hinata still had at least two years and some months before she would be able to wed and even then it was only if her would-be-husband was over the legal age to marry. If he were the same age as Hinata or even just older by a few months or even a year then they would still have to wait until Hinata was old enough, not just the male coming to age, which would be when she was seventeen. _Why did all of this make everything even more difficult for her?_ One might ask…

Well it was the fact that Kurenai was in her office bitching every moment she got about what she as a Hokage SHOULD be doing to protect her student, not to mention Shino and Kiba getting into dangerous lowbrow fist fights with anyone that dared say anything about getting into Hinata's pants, and even Hinata herself was seeking advise on what she should do. Not to mention that she didn't even want to think about Neji. The fact that the boy had nearly killed her two years before was long in the past, at the moment, if you had a penis and you so much as looked at the girl Neji was ready to rip testicles off. He was a headache all his own to the Hokage. _But _t_he biggest problem with all this? _Tsunade sighed while thinking about it, _was that it was a clan matter and __**she**__ honestly could not get involved personally or not. _

Unless there was foul play, murder, espionage or treason Tsunade's hands were tied. _'Stupid Clan Laws.'_

She drank her sake greedily as her headache bloomed anew, savoring the old burn as it went down her throat.

If all this wasn't enough then there were Kakashi and her once teammate Jiraiya.

They were still passed out and when she had all but threaten the information out of the female sword wielder _- Kagome as she had come to learn_, and was informed that it was probably double the recuperation time frame that being hit with Tsukiyomi was like if Kagome herself didn't do anything to help it. Because of this, more then likely neither would be up and walking any time soon. But that in itself had puzzled her. As far as she knew, medically it wasn't even possible for one being to hold more then one blood-limit-trait, yet this Kagome, and her younger brother not only showed both the Sharingan but the Byakugan, and something she wasn't sure what it was but the last looked like a combination of the two. She suspected that it had something to do with the rumor that Uchiha had come from Hyuga. But she knew she might never know.

Considering who she was, the medic-nin in her wanted to study them but knew that was not a possibility. The siblings were volatile and any chance they as a village, medical instruction or anything having to do with studying them, was long gone the moment Konoha attacked that shrine. If they weren't nearly as strong she was certain that some council members would have already have tried to start their experiments, but as it was, all of them were far too wary to get close to the female, knowing somewhat of what she was capable of, let alone provoking her by doing anything to her younger brother. That she supposed was at least one good thing. Over all though it was her thought that they **might** have come peacefully had the attack not happened, but she would never know now.

Closing her honeyed but tired eyes the Hokage sighed heavily and hoped today's questioning went by better then any day before, not to mention the meeting she was going to have to have later. True to Kagome's word she had not given up her weapons, her brother the same, she had only answered questions she had wanted to, and she was proving to be a royal pain in her Hokage ass. If the Slug-hime had the ability she would simply beat it out of her but she knew that was out of the question, an attack like that would only bring about a provoked reaction, and from what she could tell Higurashi was already getting her energy back, THAT she didn't need.

She sighed again, something she found annoying particularly because she was doing it so often. Lazily opening her eyes she looked out at her village and watched as certain things were being repaired. This village had seen so much already and she really hoped she wasn't bring the wrath of the kami upon them for taking on this situation. She'd only been ruling over the village for a bit over two years and already she felt as if she had failed herself and the village. They had seen a great deal of bloodshed, and violence considering the fact that as of the moment they were in no official wars. Her village was wary and tired, and she found herself sighing tiredly once again because of it.

The fifth's inner thoughts were interrupted though when a knock at the door sounded. Putting her sake away so it didn't look like she was a drunkard in the middle of the afternoon, no matter how much she wished she could be, the Hokage called for them to, "Enter." Watching as Ibiki came through the door, already she was wondering what was up, or if the sword-wielder had actually given in and talked to them willingly. She wasn't surprised to find a stronger headache coming on considering her train of thought as the interrogator began his report.

"The reason I've come, Hokage-sama, is to advise that we were forced to use restraints on the prisoner. Sato-san was questioning her when he got too close to her, and none of us could stop what happened."

Tsunade just raised her brow as if to ask _'what the fuck happened now?' _Ibiki answered the silent probing.

"As was routine he was doing his questioning not getting anywhere with her, when she spoke. Asking him if he had been the one to interrogate her brother. He answered her query breaking protocol, as he shouldn't have given her any ammunition, and told her 'Yes.' The next thing we knew because of how close he was to her she pulled her body out of the chair, and grabbed his neck between her thighs choking the living day-lights out of him. It took three of us to get her off of him, and he was barely conscious. Not only that but when he finally was done gasping for air whatever she seemed to do to Hatake and Jiraya-sama, she did to Sato." Ibiki stated. He had to admit that if anything, he almost wished she and the younger boy had been born and raised here in the village. They way the elder sister was, well she'd have been a credit to the kunoichi title.

Admittedly though, from what he was piecing together, it was all because neither Uchiha and Hyuga ever would have sanctioned a marriage between their two clans. Both were far too proud to let the other _'taint' _their own clan's _'pure bloodlines.' _He wondered which would have jumped first at the chance to do such a thing had they known the outcome. To have eyes that held both properties as well as a third unknown. And it was unknown to them as well, seemingly only the two that held them had any idea what that third set was capable of. For all they tried, the ITT could not get any information out of either sibling on that third dojutsu. Only its name, **Zensekigan**, their _'Whole World Eye.'_ He had to admit to himself that kind of Dojutsu could be very dangerous considering what he'd seen of it.

Sighing, this time out loud Tsunade didn't even bother to look at him as already she had put her head down on her desk in exasperation. Idiot Sato. Everyone in ITT knew never to give hostile prisoners ammunition against you. Most ninja would use anything and everything they could to get the job or what they wanted done, granted Kagome and Souta were not ninja, their parents were and she herself, didn't put it past them to instill the same virtues onto their offspring. She could only imagine what their home was like growing up, an Uchiha father, as well as a Hyuga mother. Dominance and subsistence. She shuddered at the thought taking in for the moment how quiet her office was. She really was going to hurt Jiraiya for passing this job up and making her take it. Hell at this point she might even considered giving it to the snake for all it was worth!

.

.

.

All around the village talk was going on not only about the attacker but what had happened to the now former Hyuga head, things were already being said that the Uchiha, meaning Itachi and Sasuke should attempt to bridge the gap between their clans and see that one of them were seated with the once heiress as groom. Of course no one was actually willing to say this to their face, but there was talk, talk of how the attacker, _as the village didn't actually know her name_, had used both a Sharingan and a Byakugan. There were eye witnesses all over the village saying this because her clones had been using them both in different places.

Itachi for himself was very well aware of the fact that she, the attacker, _he did not know her name either,_ as well as her sibling, were more then likely both of Uchiha decent. The wheels in his mind had already begun turning with the possibilities. The female had seemed to be about the age that she was just a bit younger than himself. She also did not seem to be the type to just allow someone else to decide her future. He actually kind of liked that considering how much control he'd had of his own life before the massacre. But if she was old enough, and willing, he would put a suit in for her hand, if for no other reason then she was at least half Uchiha, and was powerful. If he was lucky she would not only accept, but perhaps someday they might come to love one another, or at least they might have a friendship.

That in itself was a foreign concept, but he had seen it in his youth among others not usually of his clan but he wished to one day have such feelings bestowed upon him. He did not wish for a home like his mother and father had. Not to mention that he and his brother wanted to build their clan back, but they wanted that to be nothing like it was before, she could be a key to that.

The Uchiha arrogance and haughty behavior was not something Sasuke or himself wanted in their newly rebuilt home. They didn't want to have their offspring grow up with parents like their own, a broken mother that allowed anything to happen and a father that would push you until you died, because that's where all of it was headed when it all came to its end.

Taking into accord how ferociously the still unnamed female had attacked a full village of skilled ninja, she would be more then protect of her own offspring, she would kill and die for them, something that their mother had not done for them. In actuality, it wouldn't even matter if she were paired with him, she could chose Sasuke, hell even the Hatake for all he cared. The man's blood had taken the Sharingan well, and would most likely accommodate the female's blood accordingly in their offspring. He sighed at the thoughts.

One thing that did worry him though was Madara. It was a great possibility that he would come for the female, and if not only her, then her brother as well. Itachi was well aware that whatever process he had used to lengthen his life had killed off the man's sexual urges to the point that he could not perform even if he wanted to. But that wouldn't stop the monster from impregnating her through other means though.

Then there was the fucking snake. He still had a score to settle with that ass because of not only the sannin coming after him, but taking his little brother as a means to gain another body so that he too could have a longer life. Itachi didn't even understand why they both, Madara and the Snake, wanted to live so long, nothing was worth it if you had to go to such means to get it. There would be no joy in the power once you had it because eventually you would have nothing to use it on, in aggravation he grit his teeth. Both men were more than dangerous, and if they got their hands on her, or her brother, well, the shit would really hit the fan.

That he didn't want.

Running a hand through his hair, he needed to come up with something not only to keep them safe, because again, they were Uchiha, but because they had really done a lot to the village, not that in the long run he could personally blame them. Itachi's mind was telling him that more then likely if their mother was Hyuga, which he had found out she was, but because they were both under age as neither were officially shinobi, then they would be placed within the Hyuga's control. He narrowed his eyes at the thought considering he had always hated how the Hyuga did control their own. He would not see anyone with Uchiha blood in their veins branded like they were cattle. He could at least thank kami that his own father was not so pig headed as to have thought to brand his offspring. If that had been the case he would have been made clan head at five years old because he certainly would have murdered him by that point.

With this thought in mind he began to make plans for getting them under the control of the Uchiha. One thing about Konoha's laws was that they were iron clad in some cases, one of which being that the Hokage and Konoha council or their elder had absolutely no say in _**Clan matters or 'Clan Laws'**_, so unless a clan member came to the Hokage asking to be allowed out of the clan, with that clan heads permission of course or due cause, then there was no way to leave the clan. What he needed to find out was if the female and her younger brother's parents were married. If they were married then all three technically fell into the Uchiha clan, by birth and marriage. But because the mother's 'husband' was dead, she might still fall under the Hyuga clan's rule. He needed to find out, but at the moment his hands were tired.

Growling out in frustration, he hadn't even noticed Sasuke looking at him weirdly. The younger of the two had been wondering what had been bothering Itachi for a few days now. But their relationship was not really anything like it used to be. Sasuke still found himself having a hard time being around Itachi, even knowing WHY he had done the things he had. It still didn't stop the nightmares he'd had since he was a child, it didn't stop the images of his parents laying in their blood from crossing his mind. Even if the reasons were legitimate and the clan had been plotting against Konoha, which they had been, it was still hard to be next to him. But at the same time, admittedly, he genuinely loved his older brother, always had, always would, he knew this. He had always wanted to be close to him because short of his mother, no one else in the clan had ever bothered to acknowledge him as anything other then 'the spare.'

He scowled darkly as his own thoughts, and if anyone were to actually be looking, which, a few of their SAS' were, they would see two scowling frowning thoughtful looking Uchiha. A few of them were worried. More of them probably should have been because at least one of them had thoughts that were going to make all of their lives a bit more lively to say the least.

Finally deciding that his own thoughts were taking on a darker road he did not wish to relive, the younger of the pair, made a grunt noise. In Uchiha talk it was a customary greeting. The sound reminded a few of their silent stalkers something like a puppy nudging its way into your person so that you had to pay attention to them in a vocal sense. The older came out of his thoughts and again through that silent communication that only true Uchiha can understand seemed to ask his brother, _'What?' _without words. Glowering at him, Sasuke broke the silence. "What bothering you?" he bluntly said while looking away and crossing his hands over his chest. Itachi looked bewildered for a moment, and realized that he had not been guarding his features, or his awareness of all things around him since the attacks, more so since he had seen that female.

After a moment or two to collect his thoughts the elder answered the second, keeping his voice low so that the majority of the SAS' would not be able to hear. Itachi wasn't stupid he knew at the moment there was at least one Inuzuka, and one Aburame on them both at all times, mostly so that if needed they could be over heard, as well as the fact that they would be easier to track. Neither seemingly gave care to that fact because neither had anything to keep secret at that point. That was until now. Again keeping his voice low so that Saskue could hear but it would be very difficult for any one else the elder began to speak. "You are aware that neither of us left our factions with their blessings?" he waited while Sasuke nodded in understanding before beginning again.

"Both Orochimaru, and Akatsuki are more then likely after us. Firstly for betraying them, and secondly because we both have something they want. That blasted Snake wants you for a body and your eyes, and Akatsuki wants me for my eyes and my abilities." looking Sasuke directly in his eyes, the elder lowered his voice to a bare whisper, so that he was certain that not even the enhanced hearing of the Inuzuka would be able to hear what he was to say next. "Tell me little brother, what do you think either would do if they found out about a female Sharingan user, who was born of both Uchiha and Hyuga?" There was morbid fascination running through him as he watched understanding and then a more firm scowl finds its way to Sasuke's face. Like him, he wanted to keep his family safe. In an indirect way, the attacker and her family, her brother and mother were his family.

"Hn." spoke the younger in aggravation.

"Aa. But keep your voice down." he stated while glancing at and ill hidden SAS who had attempted to ease drop but was still to far away to hear.

"What are you going to do?" asked the younger, his voice suitably lowered.

"I need to find out if the mother was married to the father. If she was then there is nothing they can do to stop me."

"You have a plan already?" Sasuke asked in slight surprise.

"I do. And there is no way they, the Hyuga, the council, the Elders or Hokage will be able to dispute it. There may be more protection around us afterwards though. Will you be able to deal with even more lack in privacy?" Itachi genuinely wanted to know.

While Sasuke didn't very much like having all the _'protection' _around them as it was, but he could see the sincerity on his brother's face when speaking about the female, and her younger brother. He too didn't like the idea at all that Sharingan users were be bound by Hyuga's controls, and just as he thought that, he remembered just how the Hyuga did in fact control their branch members. A 'Caged Bird' seal would most likely be branded on both their foreheads as soon as they were made members. He didn't like the idea of that one bit actually. Then again, his mind raced with thought, they would have even more SAS' watching those two, logically, it would be easier for the village if they were all in one spot. The younger looked to the elder and found himself voicing his ideas. "I can't say that I'd like to have more of the _monkeys_ hanging about, but I don't like the idea that they would be under _**their**_ control."

Itachi understood without needing to know whom his little brother was speaking about because he already knew. It was his thought that the Hyuga would do anything to make sure Konoha was happy, this was the case in point when they allowed everyone to think that their clan head was assassinated by public beheading for the Kumogakure's happiness when in reality it was Kumo's fault in the first place. Not to mention he was still very unsettled by the idea that they would get a cursed seal. He had once had the unfortunate timing to see it in action once, and it did not look at all like something that should be allowed. Yet, that was one of the things about the clan laws in Konoha, no one but their clan had any say on anything that happened to their own members.

The ONLY say anyone had was the Hokage, and even then ONLY if and when treason, or murder of one of their shinobi was involved. As he was aware of, all the things the female had done, while they had resulted in more then one person's death, she was actively part of no clan officially at the time, and would only be treated as a prisoner of the village in that case. Yet now they were hell bent on keeping her, they would be putting her with a clan in an attempt to control her, the Hyuga, he was certain if for no other reason then there would be many bodies able to hopefully attack and slowdown or subdue her before anyone else could get to hurt. But in that, Itachi was now dead set that the two _'prisoners_' would join a clan but the correct clan. His.

Finally answering his younger brother, Itachi murmured a confirming, "Aa," before they once again were set in pensive comfortable silence. Both lost in their own thoughts about what was going to happen, one lost in the past, the other set on the future, neither knowing just how interesting it would be.

.

.

.

At this point both Hatake and Jiraiya were still out cold at the hospital, more then ten days later, 'the poor Sato-nin' had a broken voice box that would only heal with the passage of time, as a normal wound would, _(they still hadn't figured out what Kagome had done to make that happen.)_ Hiashi was now awake and moved into the branch house, though he wasn't taking it well that the branch members were not listening to him at all, and she did find it amusing because in all reality as Neji was the clan had of the branch family. Tsunade had started drinking even more heavily _- not that anyone at this point had anything to say about it_, Naruto wouldn't shut up about what was going on, and why, and usually after another questioning by him Tsunade had already tuned him out, something she'd learned to do a long time ago. Elders, Council members, and her advisors were constantly in and out of her office telling her what she needed to do, and the attacker and her brother were actually behaving. Their mother wasn't all that bad either.

Tsunade sighed as she made her way to the meeting room to 'decide the fate' of the attackers. Putting them in prison would be a bad idea. She knew this, and she was glad for once that everyone else seemed to know it as well. Putting someone who had done this much damage to Konoha in one night by herself, along with trained harden shinobi that loathed Konoha was just asking for trouble. Along with that she couldn't just leave the girl with a few watchers and be done with her either, the only solution was to place her and her family with a clan. Nara would be suitable, their shadows presumably would be able to hold her if the need arose, but that was an assumed, Inuzuka would do well, as would Aburame for tracking purposes, plus if either the bugs or dogs were set out, they MIGHT be able to tear her limb from limb, but she already knew the council wanted the girl alive. She also knew where they wanted her and why as well, yes, this meeting was all about 'deciding where they would be placed,' and people wondered why she drank.

With her power, it was in their foolish minds that they would some how be able to breed her and gain control over that power. Tsunade had her doubts. The woman was not above killing herself just to spite them and she was well aware of that. Having looked over everything she had in the days that followed the attack, the Hokage had come to a disturbing understanding about Higurashi Kagome. She would have died just to see that her family had gotten away safe, and she would have taken down as many of her shinobi as she could in the process. It had not escaped her that while the young woman had looked tired, she had not looked as though she had given out, meaning that somewhere, some how she had enough know how and understanding to have a contingency plan. The buxom blond still wasn't sure what it had been or if it was still in play but she knew to be very wary of her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way into the room, all the chairs full as she expected them to be, plus one. She narrowed her eyes on the Uchiha that sat in Fugaku's forgotten seat but said nothing. Either way Itachi was a hero of this village, and it was his place to sit in the clan head's place as that was now his position even if it was a clan made up of only two, but she didn't trust him as far as a child could attempt to throw him. She scanned the area and found the ANBU that were supposed to be watching him stationed above him and strategically placed through the room, guarding most if not all exits. She nodded her head before taking her place and allowing the meeting to begin. They of course had to go over old things first, along with records from the last meeting, ideally while all this was happening she could not help but watch the new comers to this meeting.

Itachi absorbed everything there was to hear about the status of the village, things that were happening, it made many around him wary, and his SAS tense, but he did not say a word, nor did he give anything away. Most still were hard pressed to allow him to live let alone to allow him into these meetings, as his clan was only one made of two members now. But no one had the balls to say that to his face, as not only had Uchiha helped to found this village, but the man himself had sacrificed more then many of them would ever to keep this village safe from his own clan. They respected him, but they were terrified of him, and what he could and would do.

Hinata on the other hand, many had noticed was not only worrying her lips, and her brow but had a look that stated she was completely at a loss. While she had been the clan heiress all of her life, her father had begun to overlook her around the age of thirteen, and began looking toward Hanabi to become the clan heir. Her younger sister was better at these things, Hinata knew this, though Hanabi was just a bit too cool and calculated to be a proper clan head not to mention she was all of nine years old, which was why Hinata had been placed here. For how ever temporary or permanent it was, they knew she would either learn, or could eventually be taken over by her husband, or manipulated. She was not nearly the worry that Itachi presented to them.

After what seemed like forever they allowed new business to be brought up. As this was the first quarterly meeting of this kind to happen since both Sasuke and Itachi had been brought back, Itachi had a few things to bring up to this assembly. When asked if there was anything new before they brought out the 'guests' _- which was only another word for prisoner,_ both the new clan head's thought at the same time, Itachi cleared his throat. Being recognized, Itachi wasn't sure to stand or to sit, in the end he sat only because he did not see the point of standing as he had everyone's attention in the room. His deep timber voice began, "You are all aware that neither Sasuke or myself left our previous 'factions' with their blessings…" he used the same wording he had spoken to his brother about with them.

"Because of this is it only a matter of time before both the Snake, and Akatsuki come after us. Not only this but both groups want this village to burn until there is nothing but ash left, and will stop at nothing to gain revenge on us, and Konoha. While I'm certain that the majority if not all of you are aware of this, I have been authorized by Hokage-sama to advise what plans have been made so that all that need to know can be aware of what may come." And so for a few moments, Itachi began to tell them exactly what he knew about his former mission, the infiltration of Akatsui. About how it was run by a seeming puppet master in the form of Madara, and how he was collecting biju so that he could recreate the fabled ten-tailed beast. As startling as that was as there had only been one capable of even doing real harm to the beast, the fabled 'Sage of six Paths,' he then began to inform them of Orochimaru, and his own plans to gain Sasuke for his eyes and body.

It all summed up to the fact that they would need to be prepared for nothing short of war with hardly any notice at all. He gave information about weaknesses, and any form of information that could help them live against those he had once called 'colleague,' in the end, having talked more then anything he had ever in his life, he cleared his throat and launched into the topic that everyone wanted to speak about. "Finally I have one other bit of business."

The Hokage at this point was not only amazed at the thorough debriefing of the man's former affiliations, and their weaknesses, but also how he had seemingly done it without batting a lash. It all made her more wary, not just because it was disconcerting that he gave up information so willingly but because of the lengths in which people were willing to go for slights that had not been personal. Sighing as she was a bit tired of hearing him speak at this point, Tsunade gave him the okay to continue. "I would like to know the marital status of the attackers mother."

It was a very clear statement that had left many in the room somewhat bewildered, and amazingly enough not many had actually thought to ask this question. There was a moment of silence, as one of the ANBU that was readily seen walked up to Tsunade whispered something before they poofed only to have Ibiki show back up with the same ANBU member a moment later. Having no real idea why the Uchiha would ask such a question because she just hadn't figured it out yet, Tsunade repeated the question, annoyance licking her voice. "Ibiki! The Gaki wants to know the marital status of Higurashi-san, the Hyuga ex-hime." At that she somewhat noticed a few people stiffen up, Hinata more then anyone.

Ibiki's face showed nothing as he thought of the answer. Through everything Hyuga-san's interrogations had been rather simple, she had only lied when it came to her eldest, but other then that she had been a rather open book. As he went through everything that had been said he began to remember the conversations. He had even sent a team back to get the records from the overly large village hall that had been in that place called, 'Tokyo.' The answer came to him before a few moments had passed, and when it had, he looked to the Hokage, seeing her nod before he answered allowed, obviously it wasn't exactly classified information. "Hai. Hyuga-san, the attackers mother, was indeed married." Getting the answer he wanted, Itachi nodded, and allowed them to bring up what was to happen with their 'guests.' Inwardly smirking at what was about to happen, it would be amusing to say the least.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way…" Tsunade eyed Itachi wondering just what the hell that question had been about because she for the life of her hadn't really thought it all through yet. "We'll get to the more immediate matters, Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Souta, and Hyuga Hizako, the attacker of our village and our current hostages." She stated and watched in a bit of amusement as the floor interrupted in shouts, sadistically amused as clan heads began to bellow up a storm about just what they should do with them all. Finally when the yelling seemed to give her too much of a headache to deal with. She silenced them all by a startling slam of her palm against the meeting table, happy for the dark moment that she had cracked the wood before she spoke.

"The original reason that Hyuga-san and her son were brought to the village was an overdue search and bag mission, as missing-nin. Between attacks, and Hokage shuffles the paper work was lost on them and only some twenty years later we sent to have Uchiha Kage, and Hyuga Hizako brought in. Instead of a bag and tag though, it was to be alive. Our findings were that the Uchiha was already dead by more then a few years, and that only the Hyuga was alive. When they went to capture her though, they encountered the younger male, Higurashi Sotua. A battle ensued, and eventually they were captured. During the battle an elderly civilian was harmed, presumably the original Higurashi whom they seemed to have taken the name from. Either way, taking them as we did was what caused the attack by the younger female as retaliation. She seemed to be on a rescue mission from the start."

Tsunade watched as everyone seemed to hold on to every word she spoke before she began again, now that everything had sunk in, ignoring some of the faces that some clan heads were making, even though she wondered why Shikaku looked as though he'd paled. She began again, "Now, while I know that everything comes to a council vote on such things I will advise this…"

"For one thing, Higurashi Kagome has openly made it a threat against all living beings in this village should something happen to her mother. I would not put it past her to immediately take action if it were her sibling either. Nor do I think it wise to have only a few people watching her such as ANBU, or placing her in our prisons where should she manage to get free, she will be able to gain an army of shinobi that despise our village. I'm unwilling to even attempt to assassinate her based solely on how she's trained, and how I personally saw her move as well. The girl no matter what has happened up to this point is trained and dangerous. If pushed I fear our village won't need to worry about either Orochimaru or Madara, because it will already lay in waist at the feet of Higurashi." The painting Tsunade continued to weave about the girl would have had Kagome grinning with pride, and making everyone of them ready to shirt bricks in fear.

Either way, when she was done, Tsunade concluded with, " … Because of all of this I have decided with the approval of the Fire Diamyo, that she along with her family will be placed in the care of a clan so that they can be watched and if need be taken out quickly so that damage is made minimal. As such we have decided to place her in the Hyuga's care." With that statement, if it were possible, Hinata would have frozen with shock. If everything she'd heard up to that point was correct, then these people were her aunt, and her cousins, they also wanted to tear the place apart, and part of her was terrified of that. She was on the other hand saved from many more thoughts such as that, when Itachi once again cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone there.

Once it seemed that he had all of their attention, Itachi did stand this time, he wanted his authority to be known. Because if they went against this, then consequences would be dire. "That will not be happening." his voice was dark with promise, making many in the room reach for the weapons, yet Itachi made no move for his own as he had none, but it was well known that he did not need any. Annoyed and growling the Hokage rebuffed.

"Just what the hell are you talking about Gaki, you have no say!" she wanted him to feel little, to know how much power he didn't have, that damn arrogance of his would get him killed. She narrowed her eyes as he rose a single brow.

"Aa. But it won't happen, the marital status of Hyuga Hizako, was in fact to Uchiha Kage. Was this not correct?" he asked her annoying her with a simple placation. He continued at her stiff nod. "She became an Uchiha the moment the paperwork was submitted to her village, even under an assumed name. Clan laws state that marriage and everything that comes from it, shinobi and their offspring belong to the males clan unless agreed upon before the marriage is to take place. That being the case, if you are to place Higurashi,… or should I say Uchiha-san with anyone it will be with Sasuke and myself." Before Tsunade could even begin to bellow a reply the gaki held up his hand to silence her, and many were amazed at his audacity for it had worked.

"You already have two full platoons of ANBU watching us in rotation, many of which need better training by the way, as both Sasuke and myself had seen or felt them many times, and what would be the point of putting them with Hyuga, when they are Uchiha not only by birth but legally as well? If they want to fight, as you've already seen Hyuga will not be able to stop them, and you will only waste more man power watching two locations as much. You fear Sasuke and myself just as much as you fear the Uchiha attacker and her brother. To hide behind you insecurities is belittling to your abilities, your title and the abilities of this village. While I know none of you trust me or Sasuke, nor do I really care if you do at the moment. I will declare war on this village if any of you even think that I will allow Uchiha to be branded like the cattle that the branch family of Hyuga are."

He finished strongly, watching in satisfaction as many of the clan heads glared at him, and Hinata silently hissed in dismay, she truly hated how dark her clan was, and fully planned to change that. When she got home, she would be making that damn curse against the clan bi-laws. Not only was it cruel but it was becoming a reason for outside clan hatred towards them. She was not a fool. She did remember the loathing that many had felt towards Uchiha in the past, would Hyuga be next because the curse seal was now open knowledge, had been since the Chinnin exams when the honorable third had died? Her thoughts didn't get too far once again as the floor irrupted in an almost explosion towards what the Uchiha clan head had to say.

Shouts from all angles came hurdling at him, but Itachi didn't bat a lash. Again they were all silenced by the slamming hand of Tsunade in rage once again. Her eyes looking rather beady as she looked at Itachi in contempt. Oh she knew, no matter what she had to say, Clan laws were things that NO ONE had say over save the clan head's themselves. Even if she moved to have Uchiha removed as a clan, it would never pass as that too was written in the laws of Konoha itself. As long as someone with Uchiha blood was alive, they were entitled to the seat because Madara had founded the village with her grandfather, Hashirama. Her blood boiled at the fact that Ibiki had stated the fact that their mother was married to the Uchiha, making her and the children property of the Uchiha clan. She could not even if she wanted to place them anywhere but with the clan they belonged with because of the damned clan laws.

She had to give the gaki credit, he was in fact a smart one. Terribly, horribly, frighteningly smart. His argument was sound, said with out emotion to lead any thoughts, and again he was well within his rights because of clan laws again, to cause a war if they tried to out power him on his own flesh and blood. Tilting her head, for a moment she considered, that depending on how their lives went from here on out, perhaps she was looking at a candidate for the next Hokage, or if not Hokage, then his or her next advisor. Even if she did not like him, he was willing to show compassion, and care, as well as ruthlessness to protect this village. She was no fool. She knew Itachi had a heart, and that he had nearly murdered it the night with his clan. Sighing out loud she was forced to concede that the young man was right. "So be it."

.

.

.

**END AN:** Well, thank you VERY much for being so pactient with me! I'm so sorry that it took a bit for me to get this going again. The puter went down, then RL kinda got me. I'm back i cant say i'll be updating as much as i was before, mostly b/c its getting closer tot he holidays and i'm looking for a job! **but i want to thank everyone that took me from 190 - 232 review wise! thank you so very much!**

**Concerns:**

**-OOC:** again its OOC i know this, you SHOULD know this, as I've stated it would be MANY times already.

**-Confusion,** while I'm sure there is some you've got to understand that I have a very lose outline for this, and sometimes i will get a bit messy on what's happening, in the smaller picture. For one, Kagome LOVES her mother, but she hate's the situation she's in because of her mother. I'm not trying to make them seem bi-polor or something she's just overly emotional. You've also got to understand that from chapter 1 to now has been abotu 2.5 weeks in which time she's killed naraku, slept with Sesshomaru, come home to find her shrine destroyed, her jiji almost dead, and her family kidnapped. Then she's tracked them down, attacked the village, and has been playing 'captive' for about the last 7+ days of the fic. At best its been about 17 - 20 days max. And kagome's a emotional girl, as well as a vengeful one.

**-Tsunade**, she doesnt HATE Itachi, she jsut doesnt LIKE him. She understands the business side of everything, that he was asked to kill his clan, and as HOKAGE she gets that, but as a person she finds it horribly wrong. Tsu is constantly at odds with being Hokage and being a person. She does not feel that she's overly suited for this job, mostly b/c she has a hard time putting aside her human emotions, to become the tool that is the Hokage. As such there will be times when she wants to help Itachi, like earlier in the fic where she's having him home bound b/c of his eyes, while at the same time having him watched by ANBU to make sure he's not a traitor, as well as her negative feelings towards him during the meeting in this chapter.

**anyway, again thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of it so far! please! :3 - MPB/r0o**


End file.
